The Last Stand against the Undead!
by Dreyfuss Kiroven
Summary: The Commander Skorm from The 4th Plant battalion, The Peashotter division, needs to defend his home from the Undead horde. Secrets hide underneath the surface of what his fellow Soldiers can see. Its up to them to keep their home, Their people and Father alive against the Relentless Undead who are lead by An Mysterious being from Skorm's past... *Skorm POV* (Gritty take on PvZ)
1. Chp1- Skorm

Author's Note to Readers: **There's a** **reason why this PvZ story is Rated M** , **It** **contains** **Strong** **Language** , **Possible sexual** **situations** **and** **gore**. **I decided to update my story for many reasons. This story is based on an idea that me and my bro Thunder created while playing Versus mode on PvZ on the console edition.**

 **SEPTEMBER 8TH-**

"Today was like another day, hearing Father talk to his friend about the threat that constantly attack him and how he will help this mysterious "Friend". I've been alive for three years thanks to Father's Constant care, so I know when someone is using you for ulterior motives"- Then I was interrupted by Charles, my second in command:

Charles: Skorm!... Father is Calling for us...he sounds... Worried more than Usual.

"I'm coming Charles, give me a moment, to get ready..."

Then he just left without a Word, I went to my lockbox and I stare at it, I put on a the eight digit code but it doesn't open... _' **Damn**_ , **_this combination is so bloody difficult to remember... or I'm stupid... definitely the first one'_**

Then before I smashed my locker open like I usually do, The Lieutenants: Sammy, Sam and Samantha showed up and fixed the Problem by reminding me of the code, by giving me an paper scrap with "3817-9045"

"Oh thanks, Sam, I appreciate knowing that you eavesdrop on me..." then she wrapped her Vines around me, Giving me a tight hug and a seductive look.

Sam: we love you, Skorm...

Samantha:... And I hope you can love us...

Sammy:... as well. We would like to share you...

I turn around and immediately kiss Sam on the lips before quickly going to her quarters, following her.

I remember that For weeks I have watched "The Sams" walked out of the training yard, slowly they realized why I'd watched so much, the night they decided to do something about it, Father left to bring in more siblings to the house, that night our innocence left, we weren't Sargent and Private we were Lovers, but that... never could be undone.

Pollen was in the air today.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER-**

With my Helmet on my head and the Sams asleep in her Clay pot with an Unremovable Smile her faces, I left to join my men in the Greenhouse. As could feel something odd, I feel weak and dizzy but I just walked it off.

' **Why am I dizzy?... oh wait, that's right!... I just spend twenty minutes with the Sam Sisters without having breakfast...** ' then I changed my path from the Greenhouse to the Mess Hall.

Immediately as I open the door I stumble upon an Explosive situation: Pvt. Khane, An Tallnut, was fighting against Westbyrne, an Chomper, and it was getting out of hand:

Khane : Come at me!... I'll splatter you over the Fucking walls!

Westbyrne: Do you want me to go over their and turn you into my Bitch!... I'll fucking do it!...

Sargent Reginald was Holding back Kane while 1st Private Velez and Lieutenant Floyd was doing the same with Westbyrne.

Floyd: dude Chill!..

1st Private Velez: Calmate compadre!..

I stepped in between the line sight of the Chomper and the Armored Tallnut. "Wow... thats quite enough from Both of you!"

Westbyrne: That double crossing bastard thinks he's the greatest thing since fucking because his Bitch is the General of this Division!

Khane: You insult her one more goddamn time, I'm running over there and strangling you with your Stem!

"Both you!... Shut!... the!... Fuck!... Up!, now listen up!"

I walked up to the Tallnut, Grabbed the opening of the Face on his armor, pulled him close and as did I could feel the respect that he had towards me:

"Listen you Sonababitch!... You better apologize to him or I'll show you personally how Peanut Butter looks like!... Am I Clear?..."

Khane: Y- Yes S-s-Sir...

I pushed him hard enough so he smashed into the table, then I walked towards Westbyrne who tried Acting Tough. I grabbed his receptacle hard then I stare at him then:

"You really think that you are a big boy, huh?!... You wouldn't fucking last two minutes out there if that Big armored Nut back there..."-

I saw that he lowered his head, so I forcefully lifted his head up and continued:

"You look at me when I'm talking to you... Don't act tough, I feel like Jacqueline is the one who does the hard work in this relationship... now get out off my face I slap the little percentage of man you desperately cling on to..."

Both of them said Sorry to each other with cracking voices. they left in opposite directions, then Ford walks up to me and goes:

Floyd: Don't you think you went a little overboard?

"No, they need to learn to coexist and know that they will be punished far worse by the Planter if they don't coexist in the battlefield, now get your ass moving..."

Floyd: Yes sir...

As I opened the door, Charles and his Sister, Josefina walked in and made me follow them without words. We walked towards the Greenhouse, we entered it and the Soldiers that were Speaking to each other stopped, the stood in straight lines and Saluted. Charles signaled me to speak and I then I said:

"What's the situation?"

Scout peashooter: The Undead... *Pant* they send an... warning... over here and afterwards some crazy shit began happening over there in their turf... - _He seemed either exhausted or shocked, I truly couldn't tell_ -

Before I could say anything, an bunch of soldier Peashooters brought a box covered in Chlorophyll... I already knew what I was, but I needed to confirm it. I approach it and open it and I saw it, worse than I thought: One of the Guards that went missing last week, Dismembered, his head was opened up like an Taco.

Scout Peashooter: They said that they're going to kill us all...

My anger was boiling over then I spoke: "This boy was a Recruit... he had a son and a daughter in the near future...These Bastards are gonna pay, we are going to burn the Graveyard to the ground... we are goi-" I was interrupted by the Alarm, apparently the undead are Coming...

Charles: This is not an drill People!... move your Asses into position!

I grabbed the Fallen Recruit's Bandana and I tied it to my Barrel, I checked by Pods then I move into position, I planted myself in looking at the Tallnuts and the Torchwoods sit a front of us...

Then we waited, the clouds roared above us but no luck for some Good rain. then we heard it: "WALKERS!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chp2- First Assault

I Could see them, the Undead horde coming forward, they're limp as they walked, the decaying clothes from decades ago and that ravenous look in their eyes. These were Walkers alright, the Grunts of the Undead horde. Charles has always said has that the grunts are more dangerous than they look and I believe him, the grunts don't feel pain as they are usually Dead for years.

Charles: Keep holding your fire...

Private Ronnie: Damn, when can I fire?!...

Charles: Hold it... Just hold it...

"Open fire!"

The Soldiers fire, Hitting the undead with Precision. I always keep track of my kills, this was no exception, 6 kills so far. my Barrel, which is my mouth by the way, is starting to gain some leftover pea cream(Which is like overheating for Guns) that is drastically reducing my firing speed and damage. I quickly remove the cream and Restock on 6.5 mm peas. if our shots weren't bad enough to the Undead, those Torchwood are setting our ammunition on fire in mid-air causing even more damage to the undead, Some even are set aflame.

In a matter of Seconds after they cross the road and lay a foot at our sidewalk, the Horde is mowed down, 83 plus confirmed kills. Thanks to our Torchwood troops, we can turn the corpses into ash. I saw my forces starting to pack up, but I knew it wasn't over yet...

"This ain't over boys!..."

The gunners went back to position, then they ready their "Guns", then something I never saw coming: They send out their elites; Armored Undead, Jumpers and Kamikaze forces.

Private Cheryl: Holy shit!... I think we pissed them off

"Focus fire on the Jumpers and Kamikaze forces!"

We began to fire at the Undead with Bolting Poles and the Psychotic Undead carrying Explosives. The armored forces of the undead are fast but we took out the Kamikazes first. Then in the corner of my Eye I saw an Jumper trying to hop over the Tallnut barricade only to barely make it over it.

"Lieutenant Garfield, watch out!"

Garfield was Tackled to the ground by the Jumper, who was trying to bite him. The Recruit behind him shot his peas at the Jumper successfully killing him.

Garfield: Holy crap... Appreciated!

Recruit: No problem...

Then the General of the Tallnut Division, Varn broke the silence that him and his men had up to this point:

General Varn: Damn, these armored corpses need to go, they are ripping our armor off... we need assistance, ASAP!...

"You Heard the Old Nut, Shred that Armor!"

Through the Gaps in between the Barricade, My Squadron and myself, Shot the Armor cleanly through enough to Drop those freaks.

Repeater Scout: They are Retreating!

Charles: They are not Retreating, they are regrouping!... get ready for another attack!

"Bring in the Catapults!... Its possible that they're bringing the Gargantuans!"

Sgt. Jack: Gargantuans?!... We really pissed them off, that or they really want to take the Front yard...

Gnrl. Skorge: Make that both...

"Skorge!... you crazy Sonababitch, I'm sorry for what happened to your Cousin"

Gnrl. Skorge: Same for your brother...

"I really want to know how people started thinking that my little brother died?"

Charles: To be honest, I didn't know you had a brother till yesterday...

"If we survive, I tell you about him"

Charles: You know I don't swing that way.

Skorge: Of course you don't, you swing at anything with That comes out of the Greenhouses. - _Sarcasm-_

Charles: Very funny...

An loud noise, like an Tuba with an bullhorn, that sound never gets old yet sometimes I wish that I've never have to hear it again. Another wave and over the Tallnut barricade I could see the Blood red flag that belongs to the Undead.

But then as we were ready to fire, we saw an Purple mist, covering the sidewalk and portions of the Front yard.

Recruit: Sir... is this normal?

"Define normal"

Sgt. Jack: Holy shit... smell that?!...

Gnrl. Skorge: Holy Shit, this smells like 200 year old corpse...

Then an recruit poke his head over the barricade, then we heard an "Pffff!", afterwards our recruit slid down the Barricade. leaving a trail of Chlorophyll on it, he was dead, we all stared in disbelief, then we saw it through the mist: Undead holding guns and dress as Soldiers.

Zombie Soldier: Get...ready for... Tomorrow, Shrubs... we come to take... your life.

Then an undead with Leaves on his body, He walked forward, he had an eye patch on and bandages on his left shoulder.

Camouflaged Zombie: Plant leader... Better be... ready for... tomorrow...

I watched him, but I couldn't recognize him, yet I could feel like if knew him, it's strange.

They left back to The Graveyard, as we all watched. Then I went for the Recruit, the gunshot got him dead center in the Head and Tainted the Wound with some Yellow liquid.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chp3- Medical Check

**Author's Note: I really am sorry for not uploading any new chapters and my reason is because I been REALLY busy with the High school work and I kinda hit a Writer's Block. so yeah I hope you understand.**

 **SIX HOURS LATER-**

After taking that fallen Recruit to the Greenhouse and gave the news to his sister, I went to my quarters only to find the Sam sisters waiting for me, I could only think about the Undead Soldier who knew me but I don't remember... well I used to only think about it until I saw them in my giant pot, that used to be my table, now an makeshift bed.

The Sam's: Do we need to explain ourselves, Commander?

"Possibly..."

' **Here we go again, hope that we don't break the Table again'**

 **FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

After such an "Encounter" like this and their beautiful smiles, I couldn't possibly wake them up or even try to take them to their room. ' **Who was that Undead?... I feel like I have fought him but I can't remember him, is like if it happened years ago which by the way is an possibly accurate assumption. Let me see... mmm... I feel like if I shot him but he didn't die... Ha!... Obviously that's what happened you dumbass, he survived then came back to get payback... Seems like something I'll do...** '

Then all of a Sudden, _Knocking_ on my door, afterwards an Letter flew under my table.

I slowly began squeeze myself off under my Lovers' Body without waking them up but even though they and myself were very twisted, I managed to get free from the giant pot, I could feel the dried up dirt on my back fall from it. I walked slowly towards the door like I was an Burglar trying to Pickpocket an very trigger happy Cop. as I lifted the letter, I heard:

Sammy: What is it, Skoop?

Okay, let's make this clear... I might be an soldier since I was born, about 4 years ago (Which is 44 human years) and fought god only knows how many times but nevertheless that sudden sentence by Sammy legitimately scared me...

"Ummm... I got an Letter from... my Brother?..."

The Sam's: Oh... Dreyfuss?... What does he say?

"Let's see... He says... _-Clear_ _throat-_... Hello Skorm, I wanted to let you know that after being the first of Father's Children to leave home..."

Samantha: Oh yeah, I remember that day...

Sam: Me too...

Sammy: I don't... Can you guys tell me?...

Sam: Short Story actually...

"Dreyfuss fell in love with General Saphyra, their love was frowned upon by the fellow soldiers except his men, The Guardsmen' Redemption... They constant disapproval caught the attention of Planter, who's choice to deal with this was to Prevent Saphyra and Dreyfuss from seeing each other... this action cause Dreyfuss to Leave with Saphyra and their loyalists... they never returned..."

Sammy: That's sad...

"well the letter continues like: I decided to go to an Abandoned Greenhouse a couple of days from your home... My people and I have managed to create our own family, an Strong Fortress and more importantly a new life. Saphyra sends her regards. I miss having my big brother around but I know you better than anybody and I know you'll never leave Father's side... nevertheless, if you have trouble with "Him" or want to move somewhere Fortified, just head north from your house and when you find an Drawing of An Shield, Sword and an Iron Crown, you know you made it... Sincerely, the Dreadnaught aka Dreyfuss... PS: If you have someone special, you can bring them too if you trust them..."

Sam: He misses his brother...

Samantha: He is Obviously inviting you...

"But his right... I couldn't possibly abandon Father after all he has done"

Sammy: Hey there's an picture over there...

I look at the floor near the door and I saw an Picture. I picked it up and smile at it: It was Dreyfuss and Saphyra, Kissing and Surrounded by... Gatling Pods, on the bottom of the picture it read: "Happily married and with Children"

Sam: Skorm...

"What?..."

The Sam's: We want you come here now...

"Don't you three ever get tired?..."

I walk back to the makeshift bed and kiss Sam as climb onto the bed... ' **At this rate,** **I'm going to be Sore in the Morning'**

 **THE NEXT MORNING-**

I put on my Armored helmet, get my Gatling barrel ready for battle while the Sam's put on their armor that represents them as Medics. I give them a quick kiss and leave towards the Infirmary to get my monthly check up. I enter the Doc's office and sit on the exam table, then he walks in, an Newcomer to the house, She's an Rose called Marie Nitz.

Doctor Nitz: What's tha' Problem, Commander? - _Noticeable German accent-_

"Just an Check Up"

Doctor Nitz: Ahhh... I'll need an Sample of your Chlorophyll, if that's okay with you commander?

"Sure, I've lost a lot over the years but at least its an drop"

I pull my knife out and swiftly cut a small line on my leaf causing my Chlorophyll to drip into an test tube that Nitz is holding. she was quite surprised but she kept working on not dropping the sample.

"So where you from?"

Doctor Nitz: Germany, a country far away.

"That explains the accent but it doesn't sound as strong as Germans usually speak..."

Doctor Nitz: Well I was born there, raised for a year before moving to Canada.

She poured the sample into an Glass of an Transparent pink fluid which within seconds turned into an Slimy brownish color. she looked at it closely before speaking:

Doctor Nitz: This is not a good sign...

"For some reason I think you'll sugar coating it doc..."

She them went to Town on a bookshelf, throwing books left and right until she found an Large and very Thick purple cover book that had: " _Pea shooter's_ _Anatomy_ _and_ _relates_ _Conditions"_ as an title. She then said almost as an Whisper "368" then traveled to the 368th page which had an worrying tittle: "The Withering".

Doctor Nitz: Oh my... Sir, I... must say that, you are affected with a stage 1 Wither sickness, it relatively harmless at this point but it will reach stage 2 in a couple years.

"I'm getting old... I know this..."

Doctor Nitz: Its different from other cases I've seen... it should be obvious that you have it but its not. Even in Stage 1, you should have dark brown dots on your Stern but you don't have any.

"Maybe because my Gene Father was an Tough Sonabitch and mother was an Highly rebellious Criminal..."

Doctor Nitz: I can relate but let's return to more serious manners... if what you have told is scientifically proven to be correct, I can Create an Hypothesis that you will not suffer from the advance states of wither for about... 4 to 5 years from now...

"Good... good... well I'll leave now if don't mind, thanks Doc..."

Doctor Nitz: Hope that I'm right...

With that, I left, I went back to my room to think about what's to come in a couple hours from now: A Couple of waves of Undead soldiers. I might be able to come up with an new strategy to deal with this new threat...

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**


	4. Chp4- Revelations

In my mind, the clock keeps on Ticking about the Undead's Attack, its actually funny how Ridiculously stupid the Undead can actually be. ' **Three** **Hours left until morning which I presume will be the** **attack... or whenever the undead remember to attack'** - _Thinking while moving back and forth-_

' **Okay** , **I need** **to think outside** **the** **box here, what can you and your men do to even the odds with these "Upgraded Undead". But I sure need to think this Through...** ' I thought with a slight concern, I knew the Planter wouldn't allow an Improvised plan of attack, even if done by me, but I might just can convince the Soldiers to follow me and I can deal with the Consequences later.

Since the Undead threat, the vide on the barracks has been on edge, everyone has been discussing about Evacuation or even an Offensive plan... ' **My Gene Father was the last man to perform an plan that required us to Attack instead of Defend... I was kid when that happened** '

Another thing I've been keeping an wide berth of, is the Loyalists of my Brother, they call themselves "The Outcasts", which refers to the men that distracted The Planter and Defended Dreyfuss on his escape. They have been planning something big for a while now and I hope they succeed.

?: Commander!...

Then I returned to reality, I stared at the young man, an Scout from the South perimeter of base, he had red face paint with an crossed Dagger design on his left eye. he looked like he had been attacked by an Battalion, his chlorophyll I suppose, was spilled on his Stern and on his face.

"Ahh... Private Icarus?... right?"

Private Icarus: Yeah man!... I've heard about than an Old guy is looking for you in the Armory...

"Skorge?"

Private Icarus: Yeah, he told me... - _Imitating Skõrge's voice_ -..." Tell Skorm to get his ass over here, ASAP...

I nodded, then I took a right towards the stairs leading to the Basement area which is where the Armory is located. I approached the Reinforced Steel door labeled "Stay out Noobs!" with an Glow in the Dark purple paint.

As I entered the armory's main area I noticed that there was more guards than before: ' **maybe** **they are stepping up security on the important rooms or something... else...** '

Armored Tallnut Guard to the left walked up to me, then he gives me an Paper then says in my ear:

Tallnut Guard: 10 minutes in the Chamber D-7... don't waste time...

I immediately knew that this had something to do with an Highly Sensitive matter for Skorge, as rare that could be.

I walked to the Armored door labeled do not enter, push it open and saw Skorge practicing his firing and Two Guards. When he saw me, he signaled the guards to leave:

Guard: Ten minutes sir...

Skorge: I know, now don't anyone in this room...

Guard: Yes sir...

They leave and Stand Guard a front of the Door. Skorge then walks up to me:

Skorge: Let's make this quick, we don't got much Time.

"Why did you call me here?"

Skorge: I know you received recently an Letter addressed by Dreyfuss...

I immediately took on an Defensive stance, ready to defend myself, Just in Case:

Skorge: Don't do that... I wanted to say that I received one myself. I thought I told your brother not to pull some Ballsy plan so he can contact us... - _Sigh-_ Well, he really must be concerned for his Big Brother...

"What do you mean an Ballsy plan?... Did he something obvious or risky?"

Skorge: He did something stupid... he sent one of his Decoys by remote control to the Outsiders' Hideout... not only that anyone could see that... that... mannequin coming towards the base but they could easily found the Outsiders and their hideout... you may not know this but I'm a Loyalists to your brother, he helped me when no one cared about me...

I was astonished, I couldn't believe that Skorge was an loyalist to Drey, of all the people...

Skorge: He wants you to leave this place... In the letter that I received, he told me a couple things that he wanted to keep between him and me, but some things that I have to share with you... okay... First of all, Take this...

He handed me an Large needle and an Anatomy paper of an Gatling pee with X's marked in many areas of the Barrel:

"What is this for?... to make myself useless?!"

Skorge: Actually we were wrong... having gaps in our barrels don't make our weapons unusable, it actually upgrades them... well in Damage, Accuracy and speed, by the way as an added bonus you won't have to deal with the Pea cream on the barrels... Keep those hidden, you don't want to tell everyone the Kiroven's Secret...

I honestly didn't had words to explain what I was feeling, it was an Mixture of Confusion, Astonishment, excitement and disbelief:

Skorge: Don't say anything... yet... Secondly, Your brother insisted on you going to his hideout due to an alarming discovery.

"Let me guess, the Soldier undead which by the way we have Two hours and... fifteen minutes before their attack..."

Skorge: No and Yes... he knew about the Undead Soldiers but he says here that their leader is been destroying Plant bases all over the land and he is been doing it with this Strategy... 1. he sends his Soldiers in... 2. he then sends even stronger forces afterwards and 3!... he comes to destroy what's left himself... - _being extra dramatic with his gestures and explanation-_

"So his gonna come here... their leader, huh..."

Guard: four minutes sir...

Skorge: Okay...

"What's the other thing he told you?"

Skorge: Your Father is still alive... I mean your Gene Father, Agul... I had my questions but I didn't think that Gatling pea could be alive...

"Do you know anything about father... I mean G-Dad?"

Skorge: It says here that your father has holed up in an Train station but no one can get close to due to heavy Undead Activity near by... Go now, get that upgrade secretly and choose to stay or leave...

Skorge then Gives me another piece of paper, but stops me from seeing what it is:

Skorge: Read it later...

Skorge leaves the room, which I follow. when I open the door to exit the room, they are gone... the guards and Skorge vanished.

' **wow**... **very** **creepy** '...

As i'm leaving I get that unerving feeling of someone watching me...

 **TEN MINUTES LATER-**

' **Okay**... **okays**... **shit**!... **how** **am I going to do this?**...' I was holding the 1 in a half inch needle near my face, pointing it at my barrels ready to "Upgrade" myself. the truth is that I'm terrified of Needles, to the point that I'm willing to cut myself to give an chlorophyll sample to an doctor instead of letting said person stick an needle in my stern. Then I swallow the knot in my throat and lunged the needle forward but I stopped it from barely touching my skin, panting to the fear, panting to the image of that skinny Stainless steel needle entering my tough stern, breaking away though my cells and spilling my chlorophyll...

' **I think I'm going to pass out... ahghhhh... Fuck!... I don't want stick an needle in my face** '... Then I hear the sound of my door opened, followed by an gasp:

Samantha: Skorm, What fuck are doing?!

I immediately dropped the needle on ground, i turn around and stare at her concern face:

 _-Sigh-_ "I'm trying to..."

Sam: Try to what, make yourself incapable of defending yourself?! _-She was scolding me-_

"Sam..."

Sammy: What happened?... Who made you do this to yourself?... - _She was concerned and crying-_

"Sammy don't cry... I'm n-" - _Interrupted-_

Samantha: I'll do whatever... but please don't end your life, i'm begging you! - _Like Sammy, she was crying-_

"ENOUGH..."

All three stare at me with watery puppy eyes, which would melt anybody's heart:

"I'm not ending my life... - _Sigh-_... I am trying to... uhhh... Upgrade myself... its an long story..."

 **ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER-**

The Sam Sisters: Oohhhhhh... So this was told to you by Skorge, who Dreyfuss told him... that's amazing... _-They finally calmed down-_

"Yeah... i'm kinda have an Fear of Needles..."

Sammy: The Mighty Skorm has an Fear to needles?!... - _Said in a mocking fashion-_

I glare at her enough so she can get the point:

Sam: oh... okay, do you need me to imp-

Skorm: Don't say impale...

Sammy: How the hell am I suppose to call it?!... I'm stic-

Samantha Put her hand on Sammy's mouth, to stop from filling Skorm with terror:

Samantha: Let's Begin... Just Turn around...

I was confused but complied, then i was expecting something painful but Then i fell different like... dizzy, i felt something blunt on my head like getting hit by an Club...

' **What** the...' - _Out cold-_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chp5- Flashback

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER-**

I opened my eyes and immediately firsr thing that i see is the bright lights of an Hospital's Operation light thingy. I gather my strengh and lift myself up so I can look around, Then as i'm sitting up, trying to recognize where I was... ' **I fell strange an- Oww... My mouth hurts pretty bad** '...

"What the hell... oww... my mouth... - _Grunt-_ ...Damn, it stings and hurts at the same time..."

Unknown voice: Was?!... Wer ist da?...

' **The** **Fuck?... whoever that is, he or her is speaking German** ' I thought, Slowly climbed down the medical bed, only to drop like a rock... ' **Legs** **fell** **asleep**... **crap'**.

I began dragging my body across the ground as quietly as I then i heard it:

Female Voice: Wo ist der verdammte Kranke?!

Male Voice: Wie zur hölle soll ich das wissen?

Female voice: Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor er sich weh tut!

' **Shit**... **They are coming for me**... **Not again!** ' then the flashbacks started, I clossed my eyes for one second and when I opened them... There was I: Plant war I...

Then I remembered when I was in the War...

 _"3 in a half years ago, I was member of Delta 5 squadron_... _I was in the front lines, assisting my fellow brothers in arms when they pushed back the German plants, or how_ _they be called in the future as the Catapults, Their forces had our men pinned down in the Threnches for days..._ _every night, i begged that the enemy did'nt slit our throats while we slept... but after restless nights we finally found I weak spot in their defenses: There ammo was been distributed by an plethora of tunnel underground. Half of my_ _Squad went underground to destroy their Ammo Cache_... _Pvt. Dow said to me "_ _Skorm, guard the Hole... if we get discovered, drop a Mortadum in... don't try to help, when we say_ _Do it' You blown these tunnels to kingdom come..." then he vanished into the dark German Tunnels. I stayed in position while firing at incoming Watermelons, cabbages or Butter bombs that threatened our life with there power. Then it happened..._

 ** _Pvt. Dow: Skor- *static*... Do... it..._**

 _I was a soldier, so even if it hurt me... I followed orders. I fed that sinister blackish Purple Shroom the Coffee bean and dropped it into the Tunnel, I yelled 'DANGER CLOSE!' as loud as i could and threw myself into the ground, away from the Tunnel... I turned around an saw the Massive Explosion, the force of the blast decimated anything and everything on its wake... including my men and I...'_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK..._**

I returned to reality only to notice Doctor Nitz, some Snow pea with a lab coat and a Nurse wallnut carrying me towards a room, they were talking to each other and even adressing me but I could'nt hear them. My vision blurry and my Hearing inpared was not a good sign. I felt like if the world was in slow motion, I could feel every drop of Chlorophyll in my veins coursing inside me, I felt like if a fire was consuming me...

Doctor Nitz: - _Voice was distorted-_

My sense of hearing was returning but not enough to understand a Word she said. Then I could hear them... The Voices...

Many distorted yet audible voices: **You left us to DIE!... diediediediediediedie!**

Afterwards me eyes went to back of my head and I passed out...

 **TWIRTY MINUTES LATER-**

I once again awoke in the same bed in the same room but this time I had an IV Unit conected to my arm, I then saw Nitz holding an Clip board in her hand, she was writing something while looking at the IV Unit carefully. Across the room was the Sam Sisters, asleep on the waiting seat, next to them was an Armored Gatling pea with the Outcast Insignia on the Chest Plate, his helmet was like a mixture of the Biohazard masks and an Riot Control helmet. from said soldier an Clearly visible green smoke rise from his armor...

Skorge: How you feeling?

"Weak but Chilling..."

Skorge: I saw you noticing the Bio-Squad Member.

"Where did he come from?"

Skorge: From Dreyfuss's Compound...

"Really?..."

Skorge: Yep, they call him Reaper, because he carries the Stench of Death and some very toxic ammunition... his shots can melt an Armored Undead like butter...

"Nice..."

Skorge: He isn't alone, with him came Lawbringer, Executioner and Archangel... Dreyfuss's Elite Guards...

"Lawbringer is... umm... John, Right?"

Skorge: You do remember... huh... I didn't expect you to remember him... let's see... do you remember Executioner?

"Michael..."

Skorge: Good... Archangel?

"Catalina..."

Then Reaper walked up to us, he then looked at me and said with his filtrated Voice:

Reaper: Skorm... I don't why we are sticking our neck out for you... don't look like much...

"Appearances can be misleading..."

Reaper: Let's hope your right...

He then knocked on the door three times and whistle a tune that sounded familiar. then Lawbringer entered the room, he is an Hybrid between a Flame pea and a "Revolver" pea wearing the same type of armor as Reaper but in exception of the Gas mask instead he had an Black bandana with an Skeletal Jaw design over his long Revolver like barrel.

Afterwards Executioner entered the room, he was a very Thick looking Chomper, bigger than any chomper that I've ever seen, he was wearing a similar armor but this version was made exclusively for a Chomper of his size. he had an Gatling gun sticking out of the top of his head, most likely an mutation. On his Shoulder plate he had an Chlorophyll stained bandana tied tightly around an Knife.

"You all have changed so much since I've saw you..."

Executioner: You of all people should know nothing stays the same...

Lawbringer: I reckon you must be having some problems with does blasted corpses wearing them tin cans as armor...

"Yeah... in... I... forgot..."

Archangel: 40 minutes or so until Undead Attack the Spawn Base...

Then I look for the source of that French accented voice only to see Archangel standing there... She was the first mutation that was born at home: An Torchwood mixed with a Melonpult. Even being half Melonpult she wasn't as bulky as her brothers, she was actually pretty Skinny. Her armor wasn't as thick as the others but it did give very effective defense, the Flame on the top of her head was a Blue color and was pretty small but I know when she enters combat, that flame will really kick in...

Archangel: So you must Skorm... Mother was right about you...

"Your mother?..."

She removed her helmet only to have a different person under it.

"So you are Catalina's Daughter?"

Archangel: Yes... she's at base...

"Oh... okay"

Skorge: Enough of reintroductions... we need to plan this defense...

Reaper: As far we know... If the Undead forces manage to lower our forces to an 50%, Then leader will peak his ugly mug and eradicate all us... so we must keep ourselves above that 50%...

Lawbringer: If Half our forces our killed, Zomboss will consider this an Victory so he will to Wrangle up some of the soldiers while killing the Stragglers...

Executioner: Landmines will be planted near the defensive wall, the blast is strong enough to destroy any class 1 to 5 forces but weak enough not to damage the wall... that should give us some extra advantage in the battle...

Archangel: Catapults will be placed in the back with assistance of the Torchwoods and the Snow peas... Fire to keep them at bay and to Eliminate them with ease...

"Cold melons are heavier than the Soft flaming ones... the cold ones will slow them down and Crush them under their weight..."

Skorge: The Peas will mow down the undead horde with the extra kick by the Torchwoods. Spikerocks will be placed under the grass a front of the Sidewalk and the Path to the wall...

"What about the air?... I remember that a long time ago the undead send Airborne walkers using helium balloons..."

Doctor Nitz: I may be able to help with that... I've been working on an Backwards Flowerpot... instead of dirt, it has Highly nutritional Water that can give any plant the power of ten plants... only thing is that it only affects the aquatic plants... earth plants are incapable of getting any benefits from this pot or the water...

"So in the Reverse Flowerpots we could have the Cattail units... but they are hard to convince..."

Skorge: What about the planter?...

Reaper: We got that covered...

Archangel: What about Skorm?... is he capable of fighting?

"Trust me kid, I've been wounded worse than this and still fought..."

Archangel: Don't call me kid...

I slowly got up, I dropped myself to my feet that were now strong enough to hold me up. With help of Doctor Nitz, I removed the IV Unit from my arm, put my helmet back on, tied the bandana around my barrel and put on some armor that was labeled with my name...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chp6- Chaos

***Author's note: Yay!... almost at the end, only like to more chapters. so if have enjoyed these chapters, leave a review and share... so yeah, back to the action!***

* * *

With the incoming threat of complete annihilation by an Undead Horde accompanied by their leader, you'll end up doing some crazy shit to get those you trust to safety... but when they are the ones who Carry you out of an Burning house while a war goes down around you, you'd should feel like an failure...

I felt numb, my body was like floating in the air, the only feeling that I could detect was my wet Chlorophyll dripping from wounds on my neck and legs on to an Makeshift gunney. Flashes of what just occurred still in my mind but they were coming to me.

" _This ain't going to end well for us..._ " was one of things that couldn't be forgotten so easily...

* * *

 **FIVE HOURS LATER-**

We've been telling the Outcasts to get away from the base, knowing that their loyalty to Dreyfuss will be exposed if our plan succeeds. the Greenhouses were evacuated by the Order of Father. After he learning about the Current threat of everything we have worked for being destroyed, he began thinking about an way to assist us, but Reaper didn't want his help...

Reaper: ...I said get your ass far away from here... There's an Abandoned Church with enough space to reestablish the greenhouses, defenses and your quarters. *His voice intimating due to the Filtration system on his gas mask*

Father: But who's going to help you?... my son

Reaper: I can help myself Dave... for all I care you care you can be caught in a fire and I had an choice to save you or some stockpiled ammo... I'll save the ammo... *he said bluntly before walking away*

He didn't express it but I could feel father's hurt sink as one of his children called him by his name and speak such hurting words that were Reaper's bread and butter: Truth.

He never sugar coated any of his words, if he spoke, he spoke with his heart. Father picked up his duffle bag full his belongings and left his only home, heading to an church so he can rebuild. I could feel an knot on my throat as I saw father leaving through the back door, hoping the fence and vanishing into the horizon.

The windows, the backdoors, the shed door, the basement door and the front door were fortified or Barricaded. the gravel pathway leading to the front porch was destroyed, turned into trenches or infested with small blast potato mines.

The fountains, that decorated the grass a front of the porch, were removed and replaced by 6ft tall walls of Scrap metal and wood that served as cover. Spikerocks where placed on front of the Sidewalk and across the terrain.

The Gatling Peas took position behind crates and Concrete panels turned Cover walls, the Tallnuts and the Wallnuts created a wall surrounding the Catapults while the Peas put on dried up Pumpkins as armor. the Members of Dreyfuss's Elite guard took positions among the soldiers, they brought one more of their comrades, an Sniper pea shooter called Swifty, which took position on a makeshift Crow's nest on the top of the house.

Reaper: Swifty, keep us informed of any Enemy activity coming our way!

Swifty: I got your backs covered like a buttcrack!

Skorge wasn't among us, he was escorting the civies to the church. My girlfriends where headed to Drey's compound as we speak. I was feeling weird... like a sense of like if was gonna pass out...

Then they started again... the flashbacks...

" _Date was 23 of May, 2020... it was pouring, almost an flood of biblical proportions, almost 8 inches of rain in less than two hours._

 _My squadron was trapped inside an flooded farmers market inside an decommissioned train station. we locked the gates behind us, trying to escape the onslaught of Kamikaze forces and airborne undead carrying explosives to bomb our forces. The smell of sewer water and the stench of napalm was on the air, we all knew about the rumors of Undead using napalm based explosives to flush our forces out of trenches on north but we were told that it just that... rumors. we turned the corner and saw an concerning amount of Napalm barrels floating around, it was leaking into the water. We passed by the barrels carefully then proceeded through the train station._

 _we stepped out the water and into firm ground of Barbirolli street, the soldiers: Corporal Josh, Private Greg, Sergeant Brad and The Ex lieutenant colonel Emil were wounded but nothing too serious. they joined me when their commanding officer died by failing to disarm an Kamikaze's explosive before it blowed the whole ammo cache sky high. They were wandering the trenches of the previous firefight against some German Catapults._ _When they joined me, they were more than eager to take their frustrations on the undead and the German forces._

 _The fight over "The Wall" as we called it, told a story of an Dangerous three way that could destroy all of our forces. The Wall was a 3 mile tall, 11 mile wide barricade that separated the side of Florida that our army no longer controlled. the wall was formerly an whole lot of Skyscrapers made by humans called "Obama Memorial super shopping and Trade center", the buildings where attached together by rickety bridges that were still in construction. but after the Humans banished, our armies took over and constructed Thick walls where the bridges were meant to be, creating an wall separating Florida in half. the bottom half of Florida became known as "The Scourged lands_

 _The streets where crowded with abandoned cars, rubble and Skeletons of the former rulers of this land._ _we passed by carefully, then private Greg commented:_

 _Greg: What happened to all the humans?_

 _Emil: I believe they died due to high levels of carbon monoxide in the air..._

 _Brad: I think they killed themselves... they bombed each other with weapons of mass destruction, then the remaining survivors did by the Bombs' Aftermath..._

 _Joshua: Whatever the reason is, we shouldn't disturb their rest... does anybody know where our Rendezvous point is?_

 _ **"Two clicks and four reloads from here"** I said, not knowing the severity of our current predicament._

 _Brad: Skorm is it?... why are you here?_

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 _Brad: For what are you fighting?_

 ** _"My wife and daughter... Angelika and my little girl Sofia... and you?"_**

 _Brad: I wanted to do a difference in this world and I promise I did to someone I loved that is longer among us..._

 ** _"I'm sorry for asking..."_**

 _Brad: Don't worry, actually I'm flattered that you asked... My name Brandon, by the way..._

 ** _"Skorm... Skorm Kiroven... w-we should stop somewhere to rest, we've been under pressure for hours now... we should relax a'little..."_**

 _We stopped at an abandoned bar called "Soul's landing", we barricaded the doors and sat on the stools, while Private Greg went behind the bar to see if any booze was left behind..._

 _Greg: Whiskey, Vodka, Scotch and Moonshine... choose your poison, gentlemen. *he told us with an obvious grin*_

 _Emil: Scotch..._

 _Josh: Vodka._

 _Brad: Same._

 ** _" Fuck it, moonshine for me..."_**

 _Greg: Brave..._

 _The Private or "Thunder", as he was called by his fellow soldiers, was an tenacious sonnabitch with the highest score in sniper practice, his ability to spot an enemy laying on the ground was notorious but he did receive the nickname of thunder for a reason... He never used an silencer or went stealthy on a mission in his life._

 _I could tell that he had some experience with alcohol due to his skill to serve. he serve himself and us within ten seconds without missing a beat._

 _I grabbed my shot and raised it up and said: **" For what is, for what could have been and for what may happen... "** we drank our drinks, I felt the moonshine go down my throat like nails, Joshua was coughing and wheezing, easily telling us that this was his first drink of alcohol._

 _Minutes later we've already had an small bonfire, we sat around it and began telling our experiences in life:_

 _Joshua: ... seconds later the German that stood over me, poised for the kill, to a bullet to the head, the stain of watermelon juice stained my Uniform... seconds later I met the only woman that I was willing to... *Cough* ...satisfy as many time SHE wanted... Daniela. she was my savior, she pulled me up and ordered me to fight. a couple months of flirting, she pulled me into a changing room, locked the door and pulled out an knife... I panicked, thinking that I had pissed her off and now I was gonna die, then she cut her shirt off with the knife and pounced at me like an hungry tiger..._

 _Greg: Nice... my turn but I'm going to make this brief... It was two years ago on the academy, our "Teacher" was an Bombshell, ex spec ops and with a whole lot of attitude. she treated us like dogs, so me and the rest of the cadets decided to pull a prank on the bitch... we grabbed an dummy grenade an glued to it an a bunch of fireworks that Poindexter brought in unnoticed. we light that baby up and threw it into her sleeping quarters... she found out of course but I took the whole blame so she pulled me aside an forced me to the 1000 pushups while naked... I did them of course, I walked up to her and told her "You enjoyed the show?, tuts" she slapped the shit out of me which I responded by stealing her an kiss. She punished me by making me go through real hand to hand combat against an tank of a soldier named Jones for two weeks straight..._

 ** _"Where's the good part, huh?"_**

 _Greg: I'm getting to that... so after my first lesson, she went into the chamber told Jones to leave and lock the door. she stripped me naked and kissed me hungrily then she told me "I hate you but I can't take you out of my head... I'm going to turn you to fuck toy" then she dropped herself hard onto my roots, I screamed by the pain of my first time and she looked at me evilly and whispered in my ear "You are an Virgin?... oh this is too good"... we've fucked every day, after getting my ass kicked by Jones... eventually I took her by surprise when I turned her around and got some payback..._

 _Brad: But I'm guessing you became I soldier so haven't seen her in a long time..._

 _Greg: exactly... when this war ends I'm going to let all my bottled upped desire rain upon here like an flood..._

 _We've laughed through the night, forgetting what happened outside these walls at least for a while..."_

* * *

I was snapped back to reality by Reaper, who flicked his fingers at my face:

Reaper: Wake up Skorm, undead attack in...three minutes...

I stood up, ran to the front line and ready my Gatling. Then we heard thunder roar above us, lightning began lighting the dark sky, the moon was full and the clouds began dropping their onslaught...

Soldier #1: Seems like the weather is in our favor... its raining!

Lawbringer: No shit... *He muttered under his breath*

Then we saw that ominous green glow coming from the Graveyard, from the ground raised the Dead and they weren't happy. Their creepy eyes, the neon yellow from their gaze was terrifying yet helpful for spotting them quicker. Undead were carrying random shit like screen doors, trash bins or even ancient newspapers.

We didn't even allowed them to get near the Graveyard's tall metal fence, the Catapults began launching flaming watermelons at the walkers. the dried grass was set aflame yet the undead continued to move forward, getting smothered in the fires.

I gave the signal so the peas could begin to shoot at the slow moving undead. We noticed quickly that it might be an unwise idea to break the Newspaper that some of the walkers were carrying because they become enraged causing them to run at us at least they are killed easily.

We shredded their improvised shields quickly, making them useless. the corpses began pilling up against the gates, an unintentionally placed flaming obstacle for the Undead horde. after dropping a couple dozens of Walkers they stop coming.

Swifty: They are regrouping for another wave, get ready!...

Reaper haven't fired a single round yet and its starting to be worrying, not our health but for what his waiting. the determination on his eyes fixated at something, something quite big that requires his collaboration.

The familiar sound of an Loud horn was barely heard due to the thunderstorm that raged above us. An large piece of cloth could be spotted, an red flag with an design of an rotting skull and crossed bones under it.

Executioner: How adorable... they changed their flag... *he said breaking the silence between us*

The undead upgraded their forces as always, bolters, kamikazes and Armored undead. the explosives turned the Gate into scrap metal. the horde climbed over the mountain of bodies, charging towards the outpost. Reaper finally opened fire, hitting the armored walkers, melting through their armor and body. the toxic gas that covered his shots was quite effective in killing the Undead easily. Lawbringer was an Revolver pea which meant he only had eight shots before he had to reload but he packed an helluva punch, enough to punch through the armor that some walkers wore plus he set them ablaze. Executioner fire his gatling gun at the walkers but his rounds were soaked in an purple goo and they slowed the walkers on contact.

The catapults had ignited half of the street on fire by launching flaming Watermelons, Cabbages and melted butter. the explosions of the Kamikaze's explosives were as loud as the thunder, the fires ignited their bombs early blowing them sky high. The undead horde stopped coming, then we heard from Swifty who was reloading:

Swifty: They are Regrouping!... Another wave approaches!

Like Swifty had said, the Horn was heard again but this time we were fighting Airborne troops, Undead catapults and Military Walkers carrying rifles. Luckily the undead catapults require to me in close vicinity of their target so they can fire, moving on top of the spikerocks which pierced the gas canisters and tires. Lawbringer had the pleasure to ignite the gasoline causing the catapults to blow up:

Lawbringer: Yeeeehaw!... Undead catapults decimated!

"Nice!"

Reaper: Now to focus on the Soldiers...

The undead flying above us using Helium filled balloons were no match against the Cattails forces on the roof. the airborne forces fell down, dying on impact. the soldier undead were taking cover behind Tombstones while they fired at us. then one of men was shot on the stern, getting killed by said wound seconds later. the matchup between 125 plants versus 46 to 50 soldier walkers was tilted in our favor, their side suffering serious loses while we're only down four soldiers, three wounded and one dead. then one of the soldiers fired an rocket at our direction, I jumped away from the blast just at the right time. I got up and looked at the opposite direction witnessing seven casualties: five men died by the blast and two of the wounded died by shrapnel.

Swifty was popping undead caps like an pro, he had an five killstreak by only hitting headshots, splattering the walkers' rotten brains on the burnt grass. I reloaded my gatling then continued to fire at the walkers, killing four in quick motion. The familiar looking gas cloud began obscuring our vision, that Odor was terrible, almost to the point of being an suffocating stench. Lawbringer stood up from cover, removed his bandana and yelled:

Lawbringer: Oh hell no!

He then instead of firing an flaming pea, he fired an stream of fire, his eyes spewed flames and the top of his head catching fire. we stared at lawbringer as he burned the purple mist and those using its gassy thickness to be swallowed by an wave of fire. the soldier walkers began running around trying to turn off the flames but died before. before we could make sure that the rest where killed, armored undead began coming but the were wielding heavy guns like an huge Roman candle or a Junk shooter that fired pebbles, concrete, rebar and scrap metal in high velocities making them as effective as ordinary rounds.

Lawbringer took an wound to the shoulder, falling down to the trench but quickly getting behind cover and continuing to fire his heavy rounds at the undead. Executioner ran to him and checked him:

Executioner: Can you fight?

Lawbringer: What the fuck you think I'm doing?!

Executioner: I mean do you require medical attention?

Lawbringer: Its just a Flesh wound...

They continued firing, now at heavier and way tougher targets than the ordinary soldier walkers. behind them, joined Imps carrying pistols. the smaller undead were dropping our men quicker thanks to their sneaky attacks. eventually we were down to 90 soldiers, so Reaper called out:

Reaper: Move back to secondary positions... NOW!

We began defending our men as they retreated to the trenches behinds us, Reaper began spitting out Toxic gas forward as an way to keep the undead from approaching and as a way to melt their rounds in mid air. we ran back to the secondary trenches, then Reaper tapped Lawbringer's shoulder as an signal afterwards The flaming pea shot one round at the Green mist effectively causing it explode, sending every undead troop to the ground either dazed or on flames. Then they charged forward, some jumping over the spikerocks while others got their feet impaled then shot by our forces. I heard and saw explosions go off affront of us, then I remembered **'The Potato mines!'**. the ground affront of the Primary trench was completely decimated: craters, bodies and wreckage of the undead catapults from earlier where laid everywhere, almost no grass remained on that area, only mud. Our trenches were beginning to flood with mud, good for us but not for our enemies who had great difficulty moving on the soft shifting mud.

Soldier: Commander Skorm, those corpses are completely fucked... the weather and even the terrain is against them!

"Don't get too cocky, as much as I had fought against these freaks, I've learned that no matter how bad their odds are... they always have some trick under their sleeve to turn the tide of an battle..."

Then we've heard the horn again and from the graveyard came the Gargantuans. Then Reaper turned to me and told me:

Reaper: You Jinxed Us!

Executioner: I think you meant to say that he Fucked us...

Three Gargantuans approached slowly, if their sheer size and power was already menacing enough, this behemoths were carrying their own weaponry: An Pirate ship cannon strapped to their heads with ropes and an Shitload of Roman Candles, glued together with an intricate firing mechanism composed mainly of gears and chains, tied upped to their wrists with even more rope. this gargantuans were upgraded just to deal with us...

Reaper: Holy shit!... Those are New!

"Wait what?!"

Lawbringer: We're balls deep in shit and now this?!

Executioner: We've really pissed them off if they are unleashing those... Armed Gargantuans at us...

Swifty: The Catapults are ready to fire, sir!

"Tell them to fire at the Street in... twenty seconds!"

Swifty then ran outside of the crow's nest while pretty much dodging enemy fire and headed to the Platforms on the backside of the roof, afterwards he returned to his position and called out:

Swifty: Catapult strike is a go, T-Minus ten seconds!

Reaper: Cattails!... Attack the enemy forces!... I repeat attack the enemy ground units!

I had to give him credit, I completely forgot that the air assault had stopped and the cattails were doing nothing, now with their reversed heat seeking projectiles and our weapons, we could eliminate the enemy forces much easier. The gargantuans stood in the middle of the road as they fired their cannons and the fireworks simultaneously at us, receiving heavy casualties. then I saw the Flaming watermelons fly through the air, exploding in contact with the gargantuans, setting ablaze and dropping them down to the ground. they where getting up as the next barrage of flaming Melons, cabbages and melting butter hit them. One of the gargantuans' Roman candle gauntlet caught fire, exploding and Killing the gargantuan. we continued to fire at both the Gargantuans and the Foot soldiers, eventually causing another gargantuan, who managed to get back up to his feet, to bite the dust, crushing a couple foot soldiers as it fell to the ground.

The last one seemed like it still had some life In him, half of his body on fire yet it stayed up. seconds before the fire reached his gauntlets, it fired another cannon ball that impacted the house, ripping the crow's nest of the roof.

"SWIFTY!"

Swifty: I'm good only a little bruised...

Swifty took position next to us, sniping the undead right in the head. All of Dreyfuss's elite were determined to decimate the undead horde, not for me, not to defend the house but to simply eliminate all of the walkers and burn the cemetery to the ground. Undead stained in green acid, burned and torn up by the constant gunfire.

We're down to 40, most of them were from Drey's compound and like 90% of my men had died. The horde was still coming, somehow I felt an need to retreat but that feeling will have to die in my mind.

Then I heard and loud buzzing sound above us, nothing on the sky just clouds... then I saw an silhouette just for a second, something was stalking us, something big...

?: **Skorm!**

I turned my face to look at him... The walker from my past, that walker that I still have no clue what is his name.

Undead Commander: **This... is... your... death!**

He was holding an huge firework, it was an rocket with an Dragon mask glued to the top, it had scales painted on its sides. he fired the rocket, we had little time to react, unfortunately we moved out of the way...

Why is that unfortunate you may ask... its because it hit the house. the explosion was enormous, sending literally the entire front wall crashing down at us...

When a came to, everything was on fire and I was pinned under an chunk of the wall. I heard the buzzing even louder then I looked forward and saw it: an Metal capsule with an propeller on the bottom and a pair of Metal arms on its sides. Inside was what I could identify as their leader: Doctor Zomboss, an Walker smarter than anything we've seen and with such a sadistic smile on his face.

He grabbed an soldier by the neck and looked at him before squishing his head then disposing of him. he then picked up another soldier but then getting shot by someone out of my field of vision. I tried to push myself out of the rubble, I manage to pull my legs out then I drag myself out of the rubble. then Zomboss grabs the one who shot him: Lawbringer.

I tried to stand up but my legs but they are wounded and slightly crushed. I tried again but I fell back to the ground. I stared at Zomboss looking directly at Lawbringer:

Zomboss: **Ummm... a mutation, interesting... what else can you do?**

Lawbringer: Fuck... you...

An Large spray of Fire spewed from Lawbringer's mouth, hitting the glass of the pod, scorching it. the glass was covered in a black stain, Zomboss's used his free hand to wipe the stain then looked at Lawbringer:

Zomboss: Why are you fighting something you can't harm?

Lawbringer then shot three times at the glass shattering it, but unable to reload due to his hand being pinned down by Zomboss pod's grip.

Reaper appeared near me, lifted me up and kept me up by carrying me by my shoulder, his arm around my stern and my arm on his neck to give me some stability. Executioner helped me to by grabbing me the same way.

Reaper: Don't worry we'll get you out of here... everyone has been evacuated...

"What about Lawbringer?"

Reaper: Where is he?

I pointed at Lawbringer, He turn to look at his flaming friend, awe in his face:

Lawbringer: You will never harm my friends, I won't let you!

Zomboss: **How you pretend to stop me?**

The Undead Doctor opened the pod's protective glass shield. Walking down the pod's arm towards Lawbringer, his sinister yellow eyes staring at the Flame pea. Lawbringer tried to spit fire but he used it all attempting to burn the glass earlier:

Zomboss: **What's the matter?... ran out of fuel?... Oh, it would have been fun to take you on but you seem to be tied up in something already...**

The undead forces began moving into the area, Checking the plant bodies and finishing of the Suvivors that were too wounded to move. Lawbringer turn his head towards Reaper, then looked at the battlefield and afterwards looked at Zomboss:

Lawbringer: I'll go with you... but call off your soldiers...

Zomboss: **And why would I do that?**

Lawbringer: Think about... you have in your possesion the First ever Hybrid plant and I'm giving myself for you without any struggle and my only request is that you call off your attack dogs as well leave what's left of this house... You could learn more about plants of you ask one yourself instead of dissecting us...

Zomboss: **How can I be sure that you are'nt bluffing?**

Lawbringer: We both are smart individuals that look after ourselves... My best choice is to surrender otherwise you would have killed me, am I right?

Then Reaper was about to say something and Executioner stopped him:

Executioner: Leave him... He isn't one of us now...

Zomboss seemed to think about the plant's words carefully, then the Undead Commander abruptly came in and spoke to his leader while pointing his gun at Lawbringer:

Undead Commander: **Sir... Me kill plant...**

Zomboss: **You shall not do such thing, Skar... This Plant has come to his senses and has put his back at all this pointless fighting so he can help our efforts to cleanse this Land so afterwards we could bring back our Forefathers!** *His laughter was maniacal*

Undead Commander Skar: **Sir... do not... trust the herb... they lie... to you!**

Zomboss: **You dare question my authority?... Do you need me to remind your Inferior mind of what occurs to does who challenge my intellect?** *He pulled out an Pistol, an Colt 1492 pistol*

As soon that Skar saw the gun, he instantly lowered his head and returned to the battlefield... Scared, an Undead feeling fear was something new to me as well to Reaper and Executioner, then we all took cover behind a destroyed bookshelf when an squad of Undead Soldiers came to our direction. Zomboss placed the gun back into the hidden holster under his Lab coat, turned his gaze to Lawbringer and said softly:

Zomboss: **My apologies, my fellow Reanimated Humans can be so rude... not remembering their manners after two decades of being lifeless but returning to your deal... I accept your proposal, I'll personally will take you to Mental Extraction Station and Storage area within my Flightcarrier... you are the key to my... I mean, Our success...**

Reaper peaks his head to look at Lawbringer as he is placed inside the pod's Specimen Carrier, Lawbringer looks at him, smiles and Winks at him. Reaper then looks up, shoots an Loose support beam causing it to fall on the Undead squad, picks me up and yells:

Reaper: RUN!

The Horde begins to fire at our direction as we run to the back door, Executioner kicks the door open, as they run I look back an Spot Skar and right behind him I see through the tiny window of the Specimen carrier: Lawbringer holding his helmet and inside it theirs a Bundle of Purple Shrooms. In his barrel there's a Spark and then... everything went in slow motion for me... I could see every stress mark on Skar's face: His eyebrows angled in a 90°, behind him there was 46 undead soldiers, firing their weapons and finally Zomboss's Pod, window shattered and Flames spewing out of it, its frame stretched considerably and Zomboss's face turning from I smile to an face of Complete horror... all happening in my slowed down perspective... And then, back to regular speed... The sound of the Devastating Explosion was completely muffled by Water entirely sumerging me, somehow we had fallen inside the pool and miraculosly had survive the Massive boom...

I have no memory of how long we remained inside the pool, it could have been seconds, minutes even Hours but I do know that it felt like Eternity. Eventually we surfaced and reality struck me like a bullet to the Heart: My home, the home of my friends, my shelter... all of it was gone... I looked up and saw the Mushroom Cloud in all its glory. Even do I had seen an Mushroom cloud before it still an Chilling sight to see. Reaper and Executioner, even with the baffled or Shocked expressions on their faces, they pulled me out of the water and began carrying me again. An enourmous Crater remained, where unfortunately Lawbringer sacrificed his life to Eradicate Zomboss and his entire battalion. We walked by the Crater, they carried me down the street to an Abandoned house a couple houses to the south. the house was Scorged by the blast, its red paint was burnt off and its windows were melted. They placed me on the collapsed front door and placed me and said door on top of toy wagon. They pretty much created an Gunney and they where taking me to my brother's Home...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chp7- Reunion

I opened my eyes, noticing the morning sunshine hitting my gaze with the soft brightness of what could guess it was the 5am sun. I turned my gaze to look at Reaper but who I saw wasn't him, it was another outcast, I could tell by the Crossed swords face paint. I turned my head to look at Executioner but once again I was met by another Outcast. When I looked down to my body, the stained bandages was a dead giveaway of my current condition.

Also I did noticed that an wooden door wasn't what I was placed on but an actual gurney. I couldn't feel the softness of the gurney, I was still numb maybe because I lost so much of my chlorophyll. I did notice voices, speaking to one another:

Male Voice #1: Do you think he's worth the effort?

Male Voice #2: The Great Skorm?!... hell yeah he's worth the effort. He fought in the Scourge War and the Galapagos's War... he survived both wars and he still looks like how I remember...

Female Voice #1: My father fought along side him... Mother said that Skorm was the fastest rank rising soldier, he was a corporal and then to lieutenant in under a week and all was achieved by his excellence in the art of war...

Male Voice #2: Dreyfuss's Brother is no joke, he has an helluva record... 99 plus kills in the Galapagos's war and an Uncountable number of confirmed kills in the Scourge war...

Filtrated Male Voice: Its an honor to have Skorm in our presence but for now let's take him to the outpost, maybe Doc can help him out.

Filtrated Female voice: Defender Reaper can you share our enthusiasm for having an war hero in our presence...

(Unfiltered) Reaper: Can all of you shut the fuck up?... we have an mission to do...

Executioner: Come on man, give the kids the chance to talk about their favorite hero.

I could hear them clearly but I definitely wasn't a hero. If I could get up and speak I would have told them that I'm clearly not a hero.

The sky was an light blue, some areas were purple and the yellow was beginning to show up. then I saw the roofs of many buildings pass by my peripheral vision, some had bold looking colors others lacked the colors so the only thing visible was the moldy bricks. I was taken by surprise when I began seeing what I believe to be Trees with arms and legs holding post Scourge weapons, they had ember colored eyes which were looking at me. they looked old as hell, longer I watched them the larger they looked...

' **Bloody** **hallucinations... I'm becoming crazy or I'm tripping some serious balls** ' I thought.

The gurney stopped moving, then I heard it:

(Unfiltered) Reaper: Open the Fucking gate, Trevor...

Trevor: Code please...

(Unfiltered) Reaper: *Sigh* Chaos1782000 ... now open the gate we got the HVT but in a terrible state...

Then I heard a thud, afterwards a stumble. The sound of a metal Screech then followed by a LOT of mumbling by a lot of people.

Reaper: Back off...

Executioner: Fuck off, he needs to get to the infirmary...

The mumbling was so intense that couldn't hear what anyone said, I felt my eyes closing, heavy as stone... ' **Here** **we go again... let the flashbacks kick in again** '

" _Date... 27 of May, year 2020... My new squadmates or how I called them Friends, where moving down the The Wall's forth section towards the barracks. it only took two in half days for those... those "things" overran the Scourged lands, killing both us and the European soldiers... Thanks to Emil we've learned that "German" plants are supposed to be called European plants, apparently our scientists found an "Human" book that said that the Germans invaded America and won the war... the book was actually an Fictional book called "Wolfenstein" but their mistake was now considered the real deal._

 _After the explanation we all decided to call them European plants. We talked as we searched through every corner while in our way to the barracks. Tables, boxes and documents where scattered around, some had ammo and others had forgotten belongings like photos, letters from their love ones or even mementos from war._

 _We tried not to think about what the green splatters on the walls were, even though there's was no denying that it was chlorophyll. We received Intel by survivors about the behavior of the beings that attacked The Wall, the fucking things are slow moving and completely shrug off rounds. The rounds do harm them but they seem to not cause them to flinch, they are weak by their own but extremely dangerous in packs_

 _As we progress through the corridors, an eerie feeling creep his head at as, an chill up our spines as we opened the Metal gate leading to entrance to the of the barracks. after a flight of stairs and a security terminal on the Fritz, we where in. Our objective was simple: Go to the Wall's barracks and collect the missing Intel for some Relic Recovery Team that died during the attack._

 _Emil knew this men well, his previous orders were to return_ _and escort them to an relic site at the Destroyed New hope hospital. They were the squad that he had been for years and learning about their death would have crumble anyone but he was special._

 _Inside the barracks there was bodies of both plants and "Walkers", it was a mess in pretty much every wall. The fact that so much ammo was left behind meant that people were in some serious panic mode. we went inside the barrack's main office, searched the room until we've found an safe._

 _Greg: Jackpot... now, how do we open it?_

 _Emil: It requires an Combination and a Key..._

 _Brad: I got the key right here..._

 _" **Where did you find it?** "_

 _Brad: On the shelf, up here..._

 _The shelf was broken and covered in blood. the fact that someone hid this key on a shelf is beyond me but I'm not judging._

 _Joshua: I think the combination is... let me think... 1-8... umm... 1-9-4-7... that's it... 1947._

 _Emil: How do you know it?..._

 _Joshua: I've heard it from the commander..._

 _Brad: Remind me later to watch my surroundings when I'm talking about secret shit... *He joked*_

 _Brad placed the key in, turned it and then the code pad activated afterwards Emil punched the code in, opening the safe. Inside it was an Giant ammo box of Explosive rounds, An Journal, a map and the Relic #347's coordinates written In a piece of paper, glued to an document._

 _Emil took the Intel, Brad took the map, Josh grabbed the journal and I took box of ammo. The ammo box weighted like 10 pounds, the rounds had an Orange band painted on the shell like an way to identify the round. the box had an recommendation on the side it said: "45.5mm Volatile rounds are best used for Sniper rifles, Heavy chainguns or in most cases use in LMGs that can carry an maximum of 100 rounds"_

 _Emil: Hey guys, the coordinates say that the relic is at an Mental Asylum, 5 miles from the New hope hospital..._

 _Brad: Here it is... Gryphon's Honor Asylum for the Mentally Insane... It served as a Outpost for Euro plants but they vanished without an trace..._

 _Joshua: Hey, the commander has more information about the Asylum... it says here that he went personally to observe the attack on the Euro plants but he was surprise when he saw the asylum itself... it says... "An completely devastated institution of the forefathers. the ground was infested with Unstable Doomshrooms, skeletal remains of the forefathers scattered everywhere and the unnerving stench of sulfur. In all my years investing the human culture, I couldn't even begin to describe how complex the mind of an actual human is, nevertheless that complexity is what motivates me to find a way to clear this facility without harming the MOAB or its unexplained and uncalculated potential..."_

 _Emil: MOAB?... That's the relic, that's what I was told to escort the collectors to..._

 _Brad: Do you know what it is?_

 _Emil: No fucking clue..._

 _" **But our army and superiors want that relic for some unknown reason to us... Joshua, is their more information about what the hell the MOAB can be?...** "_

 _Joshua: No... it only says that the MOAB was the forefather's representation of all their knowledge of Biowarfare engineering..._

 _Greg: Whatever the hell it is, it must be one helluva relic if the Commander and especially the Superiors want to get their hands on this... MOAB thing..._

 _Then we heard rumbling, tumbling and the sound of a whole stampede coming our way, we looked outside of the office and saw an whole horde of the walkers, moving and pushing each other out of the way to reach us..._

 _" **Shit!... we need to get of here!** "_

 _We got back into the room, barricaded the door and began looking for a way out. Then Joshua pulled off the Army's flag and saw an bay window:_

 _Joshua: Window!... guys here!_

 _We turned around and immediately began attempting to open the window, I looked back and saw the walkers ripping chunks of our improvised barrier..._

 _Greg: Get out of the way!_

 _We did, then Greg smashed his hands to the glass, cracking it... then we all looked at each other, afterwards we ran to the window and dive through it... we began falling from the office to the ground, we all grabbed on to the walls so it could at least slow the fall down a'little so we don't die by the fall..._

 _We fell onto an giant pool of dirty water. We had fell into the Sewage cleansing chamber, the smell was terrible but we survived..._

 _Greg: AAAAAHHHHHHH!... This is shit!... ahhh!..._

 _Joshua: I've never been happier by seeing shit in my life... but I'm getting the fuck out of here before the stench glues to me forever..._

 _" **Good idea...** "_

 _Brad and Emil: We second that..._

 _we climbed out of_ _the septic tank, then it began to rain... lucky us..._

 _" **We are the luckiest motherfuckers ever...** " I explained with an sigh..._

 _I appreciated that mother nature was cleaning us after lady luck had given us an free pass from death only by dropping us on a fucking septic tank. I looked up saw the walkers looking down at us... I'm guessing they are smarter than they look._

 _We then went in our journey to get Evacuated, which required us to find an Relic from the Pre-Aftermath time._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

I woke up on a soft gurney, an IV system on my left arm and a bundle of flowers on top of my chest. I've been trying not to move due to my constant pain in my legs, I felt heavy and tired.

I noticed that there's about six people in here with me, to my right I saw the Sam sisters, to my left I saw an... Walking Corn with armor talking to an Rose doctor and Skorge, who had an full body armor making him look like an Android, his high tech helmet on his hand.

A front of me, their was two guards with heavy armor and pierced Gatling barrels. the guards had an Mask with Crossed swords design on the chest plate.

I slowly sit up, getting the attention of Skorge, the Corn man and the Doctor.

Skorge: So you are awake... good. Who do you feel?

Corn man: Its an Honor to meet you Skorm. I hope that you can still fight soldier...

Skorge: Lieutenant Jester, its obvious that he needs some rest. After all that he witness and experience...

Jester: He's been sleeping for a whole week, at least get him something to eat...

Rose doctor: Indeed, he requires something to fill his stomach or he won't get his strength back... *Italian accent detected*

"How long was I out?... a week?"

Skorge: Yeah, your wounds and the blood loss exhausted you, so been a whole week in a coma...

The Sams woke up, ran to me, Kissed and hugged me causing some minor pain on my back and neck. they looked at me, that cute sad ridden face was so charming and calming in some way:

Samantha: You okay?

Sam: Do you need something?

Sammy: You slept well?

"I'm good, only a little sore..."

Then the door opened, guards placed their right hands on their chest right above the heart as an salute, an Repeater with Gatlings for hands came in, wearing the same Advance looking tech armor, the visor of the helmet glowed orange and on the chestplate it had the Kiroven's Emblem, my family's symbol... it was him... Then he removed his helmet, wearing that scarred metal Mask and rocking a couple new scratches on said mask: Dreyfuss... My little brother...

Dreyfuss: Its being a while Skorm... You feeling better yet?

"I'm good but I do need to rest a little more..."

Saphyra: If you keep resting, you'll start growing roots into that bed... *Joked*

I recognised that voice anywhere, Saphyra, the only woman who conquered the "Dreadnaught" and his heart. The Flame gatling mix with Cattail was an badass yet gentle being, her voice beautiful yet deep and sweet like honey plus all of her combat experience was quite enough to make Drey fall head over backwards for her. They have two kids: Elizabeth & Jack, both are Pea pods mix with Gatlings but Jack has the flame while Elizabeth took the Cattails. I knew about their apperance because they literally barged in about two seconds ago...

Elizabeth & Jack: Is that Uncle?

their voices were Multiplied due to having five heads that have the same mind, so they spoke in Unision. Jack had five heads to control and same goes for Elizabeth.

Dreyfuss: Yep, Just don't hug him too hard, he is still hurt...

They were young but they already wore the same armor as their parents, in close look at Jack I noticed that he has an Large scar on his face, leading from his Left side of the Jawline to his Right eyebrow on his main head. Elizabeth had three scars: one on her lip, One on her eyebrow and the last one was her temple...

"What the hell you two do all day?... fight rabbid cats?...

Dreyfuss: Jack got his scar from an Walker holding an Blade, its pretty recent to say the least... and Elizabeth climbed up an Legionare Defender and fell, hitting two branches on the way down... they can be a handful sometimes...

"You two are lucky that you have does two as your parents, They are good with children..."

Jack: We noticed...

After all of the events leading up to this moment, I've decided in this very moment to turn over an new leaf and stay here, I'll miss F- I mean Dave but i'll stay where theirs family...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chp8- Drey's Compound

***Author's notes: This chapter is in Third person perspective instead of the First person and this is chapter that will allow you to know better what may possibly be the characters, setting, plot, equipment and Enemies** **... for a dual perspective sequels...**

 **So enjoy this very informative Chapter***

* * *

 **THREE DAYS SINCE ATTACK-**

Skorm: Does anybody here thinks that going back to Scourge Lands is a good idea?

Dreyfuss: That's not the point... the point is that we received word that an settlement not far from the remnants of The Wall are willing to join us and bring with them an whole lot of new toys to play with...

Skorm: What's the Catch? *raising an eye brow dramatically*

Dreyfuss: They want to meet someone with these... *He showed off his Dog tags*

Skorm:Anybody else here wear dog tags?" *Sarcasm*

Dreyfuss: These are their requirements... they want an representative that is really good with a weapon, its strong and has military combat experience... and that he can prove it...

Skorm: So you are asking me to go there on my own? *Really questioning*

Dreyfuss: No... you can take anyone with you only not me...

Skorm: So this is the reason why you brought me here?... so I can be your Recruiter for some Civilazation on the Scourge lands?

Dreyfuss: I received this like an hour ago and I can't leave this place, I'm the only one that knows how to operate this place in sufficient way.

Skorm sighs, he knew that it isn't everyday that you get saved from dying, lay in bed for ten days and then live among people that are pretty much family but now I'm immediately send out for an mission. he usually would say yes but this is different, its the Scourge lands, the place that he promised to myself never to go after the Accident...

Dreyfuss: I think I got some persuasive Intel that you can't say no to...

Skorm: Oh yeah?... what is it?

Dreyfuss: These... *He throws onto the table a bunch of photos of... soldiers... Familiar soldiers...*

Dreyfuss: These photos were taken recently, apparently the Syndicate has seen four soldiers from the Aftermath war still roaming around the scourge lands... they are the Recovery team Alpha 6...

Skorm: ... *he stared at the pictures carefully*

Dreyfuss: Brandon Corvin, Joshua Delawinter, Gregory Kass and Emil Pinesworth... all taught to be KIA due to Unexpected detonation of the Relic codename Redemption, after being accidentally dropped on Friendly forces on the North of the Wall... but you survived the blast... how?

Skorm: I-.. I... I was heading north to a Rendezvous point on top of an Skyscraper... Emil kept repeating " _This was a mistake_ " while Brad, Josh and Greg approached the Transport... an 10 ft long armed platform that moved thanks to blowers and helium balloons... I stayed on the rear guard...

Dreyfuss: What happened brother?

Skorm: Then as they got up the platform... it... it happened... The Blinding light, the loud... no, loud wasn't compared to it... it evaporated everything on its path... The Wall, the buildings, everything... the platform began taking off so I jumped and grabbed on to its side, hanging on to dear life... as we in the air, the Shockwave of the blast send our transport to the fritz... it began spinning so fast that I was sent flying into an window of another building... I saw as the platform crashed onto an high sky train track, then what was left of it blew apart against an hotel's Fifth floor...

Dreyfuss: But they somehow survived...

Skorm: I do it... I'll go to the Syndicate's base, recruit them and bring back my Brothers in Arms...

Both brothers begin moving down the compound but Skorm stops at the sight of Glowing Plants within an Dark room: An peashooter, an Chomper, an Sunflower, an Cactus, a Corncob, an Rose and Orange...

Skorm: Who are they?

Dreyfuss: Does are the Rad Children... born from direct exposure to ungodly amounts of Radiation... now they are living conduits of Nuclear energy.

Skorm: Are they in control of their gift?

Dreyfuss raised an eye brows at the word "Gift" but he answered:

Dreyfuss: They are... their attacks spread the Radiation to their enemies, they don't harm us by the radiation but we do feel the temperature change around them...

Skorm: Are they confined?

Dreyfuss: No... they prefer the dark for some reason... they are very secretive...

Skorm: I'm guessing they came here from the Scourge lands...

Dreyfuss: Yes they did... they are exceptional beings are also they are beginning to learn how to speak our language...

Skorm: They speak what?... Spanish, Russian or French...

Dreyfuss: None of the above... they have their own language, in their minds they are as pure as children's ... I hope that they can assist us later.

Skorm: I'm sure they will.

Skorm and Dreyfuss left but inside the Chamber the RadPlants spoke to each other:

Rad Peashooter: ¿Saifnoc ne solle? *He looked at the Sunflower with concern in his face*

Rad Sunflower: Is, nos aneub etneg y son negetorp... *She spoke happily*

Rad Orange: le ed al aracsam ebed res le redil... le son atart omoc etrap ed us ailimaf...

Rad Corncob: oicnelis!... sim sonamreh y sanamreh... sodot nos na odatart neib y rop ose somebed ratse sodicedarga... sos' soatrop neib saitsoh!... *He seem like the oldest of the siblings*

The rest nodded, they hugged then they lay down on small mattresses so they could sleep...

Rad Cactus: saneub sehcon...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE-**

On top of the Base, on the roof they stood: The Elder Defenders: Thermopylae, Deadulus, Ulysses, Odyssey, Basileouss, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Prometheus, Athena, Aphrodite and Apollo, speaking to one another:

Hades: Seems like Sir Drey's brother has finally decided on the trip to the Tainted land... Will he survive or meet his untimely demise?... so many possibilities... *His voice sounded like an withered old man*

Aphrodite: Please Hades, keep your bitter words to yourself... I believe that Sir Skorm could achieve what so many have tried and ultimately failed... * Sounding sensual as she spoke*

Each named by a entity of Greek mythology due to their personality and Skills, all except Thermopylae, Deadulus, Ulysses and Basileouss.

Hades: Brother what do you think about our discussion? *Addressing Zeus*

Zeus is the strongest among the Elders named after the Greek entities. His branches create an fruit that within it, the juices are electrically charged. he also can consume, control, create and Distribute Powerful currents of electricity. His weapon of Choice is an Prototype Tesla Cannon that Dreyfuss and Vandelhiem(The compound's Resident inventor) created that uses Zeus's naturally generated electricity as a fuel. Unlike the Real Zeus, he isn't as strong as the Grand Elders. Her wears an tunic resembling the one that a priest would wear but on what can be considered his torso he has an Thick chestplate, on his shoulders he has pauldrons with an insignia of an tree with Cross swords on it. The color of the Fabric an sky blue while his armor is a pale gold.

Zeus: Don't pull me into your conversation, I'm busy... but if had to comment... I would say that Skorm could enter the Scourge and come back unfazed... *He said as he wrote on a piece of paper*

Hades is the Elder that can create Hellish Fiery attacks. His leaves are Warm to the touch and his sap is at boiling temperatures. his apparel is what may seem as two skinny and withered trees intertwined, Dark bark with glowing red sap markings around his form. His fruit, which rarely blossom, look like dried up Pears but their appearance is highly misleading, they contain an acidic juice that as potent as Sulfuric acid. He wields an Flamethrower and Scale sized AK-47 assault rifle hybrid that as a fuel uses an chemically altered version of his sap to ignite the rounds. his clothing is like the rest, only his is dark red fabric and blackish armor.

Hades: Zeus... your choice and opinion on this matter could be... Interesting...

*Zeus ignored him*

Athena: Lighten up Brother, it should be fun conversing about the abominations that await the "War hero" in his path to the Scourge... *Her Attitude oozing from her words*

Athena as her Greek name suggest, she is incredibly wise and a Genius tactician. she is more of an planner than a fighter but she can defend herself pretty well. Her bark is smooth and colored an crisp bronze Color. her leaves are an Bold green color, her fruits are tiny spiky apples. her weapon of choice is an large 45.5mm Sniper with Extended nags, Enhanced Scope and armor piercing rounds, painted the color of her bark. her outfit has an white fabric with dark silver armor.

Athena: Poseidon what do you think about this matter... I'm interested in hearing your opinion... *She nudged his shoulder*

Poseidon is an unique tree that can sense, control, manipulate and purify water at his disposal. his bark color is as Athena but his leaves are either pale green, Really pale yellow or Dark green with pale green stripes. his fruit are round and tiny versions of watermelon with the vines included. his weapon is an Blue painted Chaingun with double mag capacity, Tri-Barrel and long barrels. his clothes are an Dark blue fabrics and Shiny Silver for his armor.

Poseidon: Regardless of what may occur with sir Dreyfuss's Older brother, the true question is, what good could bring rallying the Syndicate to our side?... *His voice deep yet soft like an Wise speaker*

Apollo: More brethren so we can strike at the heart of the Unholy undead horde *An voice fueled by tenacity, bravery and strength came from Apollo's words*

Apollo is the youngest among the Elder and thanks to this he is in time referred as "Sapling Apollo". his bark is brown almost a golden color with tiny black and Gray Spots, his leaves are prickly and very dark leaves. strangely, his fruits are Red colored grapes with thin yellow thorns. his weapon of Choice is a Military grade Crossbow that the arrows are placed in magazines and fires like a Bolt action sniper. his outfit has crisp Bronze fabric and polished steel colored armor.

Aphrodite: Oh please, sugar... Even if we knew were to attack, how could we eradicate something that has been deceased a'long ago... *Soft and Hypnotizing voice that Aphrodite has*

Aphrodite is the Youngest female elder, ten years older than Apollo thought. Her bark is smooth and has a cream color to it, her leaves are almost neon pink while a small amount have an Pale pink color. her fruits weirdly enough are white Strawberries with red seeds. her weapon is scale sized FAMAS rifle with an red dot scope, a silencer and a grip. her outfit has dark pink nearly red fabric and shiny silver armor.

Prometheus: Simple, we destroy the root of its corruption and Turn what remains into ash... *Stern and serious voice*

The Stubborn Rebel of the Elders, Prometheus is an exceptional marksman and tactician. his bark is colored with an dark cream color while his leaves are a Green with pale green thin stripes. An customized M60 machine gun with dual barrels with Explosive rounds and a whole plethora of hidden features make this gun a Jack of all trades in the battlefield. His fabrics are colored Gray while his armor is painted silver.

They all pondered on the words that Prometheus had spoken, they all stood on spots thinking...

All of the elders except Zeus, Hades and Athena weight 8.5 tons. Zeus weights 10 tons, Hades only weights 7.4 tons and Athena weights an 8.9 tons. Their height is the same 9 feet with 7 inches, Apollo only reaches an 9 feet with 2 inches.

Then the Grand Elders appeared, their footsteps sounded like Heavy drums being hit with ferocity. They watched in silence...

The Grand elders: Thermopylae, Ulysses, Basileouss and Deadulus are the strongest, Oldest and Skilled Defenders of Dreyfuss's compound. the Grand Elders have a few differences in comparison with the elders, for starters unlike the Elders who look like a tree with a face and arms which walk using their roots, the Grand elders have thicker arms, an more humanoid shape and noticeable legs. Their age is actually a secret that they prefer to keep to themselves.

Then Thermopylae decided to break the silence with three words:

Thermopylae: Trust in Skorm...

The Strongest Grand Elder is Thermopylae, who stands at an 12 feet with 8 inches and weighting an 10 tons. The top of his head is covered in dozens of branches which are covered in moss and vines while the leafs sprout from them. His bark, like the Grand elders has both smooth and tough, the hard and normal bark covers his neck, portions of his thighs and rest of his leg down, from the Elbow down and small spots on his face while the smooth bark covers the rest. His leafs are dark green color and he creates what seem to be Spiky oranges.

He wears what looks like an Medieval Knight's Armor but obviously scaled for his size. on his shoulders he has large pauldrens, Large and armored boots cover up to his knee and he has an Red Loin cloth that has Weird Golden Sigils. On his face he has an beard created of Leafs and moss. On his hip, he has a belt that has pouches were ammo could be store and there's a chain attached to said belt carrying an Enormous red and Gilded book.

On a holster on his back, he carries an Scaled version of an RPK with dual round mags on its sides, an Grip that connected with an Bayonet and an Reflex scope, while the gun was spray painted Red.

Thermopylae: Skorm is to be trusted due to his undying trust and Respect to Sir Dreyfuss... if Dreyfuss confident on Skorm's skill of persuasion, I'll trust him as well... *His voice sounded deep and gave out the feeling of being safe*

Ulysses: Brother Lae is right, Skorm is one we foresaw... *He spoke quick but understandable*

The Grand Elder in blue was Ulysses, as his fellow grand elders he wore the same armor yet has a Blue loin cloth and a Blue Book. His weapon of Choice is an huge Spas-12 shotgun with no changes except the blue paint job. He wears an Vanguard mask with no top so his branches can be free, which produced weird pink oranges. His apperance of his "Skin" was as like Thermopylae and his other two brothers.

Deadulus: His experience in the Scourge will serve him well but what will truly give him the will to go in this daring adventure isn't the words of our savior but the personal quest to find his team... *Smooth voice like philosopher*

The Green clad Grand Elder is Deadulus, the second oldest in the group. As his brothers, he wears Knight armor and carries an enormous blade on his hip. His loin cloth is green, as well of his book. He wears an Gladiator helmet with the top removed so his Branches can move an be showed off freely. his weapon is a Plasma Gun with an Energy Regulator and Buffer, the weapon is extremely rare and Difficult to wield due to its size, 5.5 feet tall, it consumes Fusion power cells which on their own are very rare.

the plasma gun looks like a technologically modified miniature Jet Turbine with a lot of Electric cables, on the front of "Barrel" there's three antenna that are Plasma amplifiers and on its side it has an Danger Meter w/ Fusion cell slot.

Basileouss: Indeed, Skorm has made his mind... and deeply I feel for Skorm's bravery... he truly is his father's son. *Sounded like an serious Scientist*

Thermopylae: Me promised Sir Agul that we would watch over his Children and we haven't failed yet...

The Last of the Grand Elders, Basileouss is the Youngest of the Grand elders and he is an incredible Scientific Genius. His armor is slightly different than from his brothers, for example his Armor has cables, Car batteries and different pieces of technology attached to his armor, his color is yellow. he wears a pair of Gauntlets, his left gauntlet is actually his weapon: The Multi purpose weaponized Engineer's Mechanical gauntlet or Swiss army fist. This gauntlet is capable of remotely hack into any type of technology, it has an Retractable Chainsaw, flamethrower, An welding tool, drill and other attachments. his right gauntlet is an ordinary gauntlet with an retractable hidden blade. Instead of one book, he is carrying a pair of books on a holster on his torso and he's holding another pair of books on his belt. on his face he has pair of glasses with magnifying lenses.

Thermopylae: We need to inform him about the undead that reside on the Scourge lands... Basileouss can you take care of informing him?

Basileouss: Sure...

The Yellow Grand Elder climbed down from the roof of the compound and slowly walked towards the Main Gate, where Dreyfuss spoke with Skorm. The older of the Gatling brothers was now wearing his own version of Dreyfuss's cybernetic armor:

Skorm: I can't believe that this armor actually fit me...

Dreyfuss: Its the Mark VI armor, it can take an huge amount of damage but don't try to depend on that... it strong and tough but ain't indestructible... Remember the power of the suit will only last you a maximum of four days without a recharge and to get energy just place the armor on direct sunlight.

Basileouss: Sorry to interrupt your conversation, sir Dreyfuss... but I must speak to Sir Skorm.

Dreyfuss: Skorm this is Basileouss, the Grand elder of Knowledge and Technology.

Skorm: Holy shit, you are a tall muthafucka... *Notices that he spoke that last bit out loud*...my bad... nice to meet you, I'm Skorm... *They shaked hands*

Basileouss couldn't hold in a chuckle but then he answered:

Basileouss: Its a pleasure to meet you... now if you could follow me.

Skorm nodded and followed the Waking tree man, while listening to the Yellow clad knight:

Basileouss: I heard that you are headed to recruit the Syndicate... so I decided to show you what type of Undead you may deal with in the Scourge lands. If you may know, I've been researching the Undead way before anyone else...

Skorm: How Long have you been researching them?

Basileouss: Over 50 years... They are fascinating creatures, the resurrected but infected members of the Forefathers' species... I've been collecting specimens from this country and I must say... they are quite extraordinary specimens.

Basileouss then opens a large door that is labered as Grand Elders' Laboratory. They enter the lab and immediately Skorm spots seven large curtains covering what Skorm believed were cages, then Basileouss pulls off the curtains showing what it hid: ten Large stasis tubes full of air and with one undead within.

Basileouss: This is the Origin Walker, the first stage in Undead evolution. *He said pointing at the first stasis tank to the Left*

Skorm: You been busy...

Basileouss: This is the weakest on the undead, with an astonishing 4% brain function... they can't run, barely walk and they die by pretty much anything...

Skorm: So this is how the undead begin as...

Basileouss: Correct...

Then Basileouss walks up to the second pod then speaks about the walker that he's pointing at:

Basileouss: This is the regular walker that we all have dealt with at least once... walks a little quicker and know how to grab on to stuff but doesn't know how to use tools or even climb over stuff... they possess an 9% brain function...

Skorm: The Grunt...

Then he continues by pointing at the third pod:

Basileouss: This is the Average Walker or the advance Grunt. they know how to use tools, they know how to equip themselves with makeshift helmets and to carry things like trashcans or doors to use them as shields... they can jog, climb over obstacles and even learn from mistakes. they can speak slowly and only one or two words at a time thanks to their brain capacity of a 12%...

Skorm: Those the most common Undead in the battlefield.

Basileouss: This is the Heavy Undead... Same brain capacity as the previous undead but are Stronger and tougher. *He said pointing at the fourth pod*

The fifth pod contained an undead on Edge. he looked bruised and seemed like if he was impatient:

Basileouss: This the Smart Undead or the Soldier undead. They possess an 16% brain function which means that he's capable of speaking in sentences but has trouble talking fluently. They are capable of wielding firearms, reloading, fixing and upgrading said weapons. They can sprint, jump and Climb up gates but are still incapable of having free will...

Soldier walker: Let...Me go, You Shrubs!

Skorm: Sorry buddy you are part of an exhibition of your ugly buddies...

The tree knight continued explaining the undead captives:

Basileouss: These are the ones that are share the brain power of the Undead Commander Skar... these are the Semi-Dead, with an Astonishing 18.6% brain power. these are capable of dual wielding, multi tasking, speaking in understandable sentences, making their own decisions, go from Sprint to slide and to create complex tactical plans. these are the ones that commonly attack our compound. From him to forward will be the undead you'll have to deal against in the Scourge Lands...

Semi-Dead: You got lucky, tree man... when I get out of here I'll rip that shinny glove off your hand and shove into you were the sun don't shine... *He said with Poison onevery word*

The semi dead was sitting down, most likely figured that he couldn't escape the pod alone. He glared at Skorm as they walked by him.

Basileouss: This one is an Undead that you'll definitely ran into a lot in the Scourge... This is the Long dead or the Skeletals... the brain function is at 5% but these are incredibly fast and savage. they usually travel in packs and they attack anything that moves... by the way, they can only see in movement...

The pod containing the Skeletal is covered in very dark blood and dried up chlorophyll. The skeletal undead had barely any flesh, his organs were missing except his lungs, left eye gone and the other one was hanging out of the socket and he swung his arms wildly at the glass while screeching like an Banshee.

Skorm: My god... that fucking thing is terrifying...

Then Basileouss walks up to the Seventh pod and points at it:

Basileouss: Next one is the abominatio-

Skorm: Holy shit!... what the Fuck is that!? *Skorm stares at the pod with digust and slight fear*

Basileouss: That's the abomination, its brain function is Unknown but we have hypothesized that its very low, it doesn't speak, it doesn't run, use tools, attack or even defend itself... its a living landmine, if anyone approaches it and it senses the presence of anything, it will detonate into an 3x3 wide explosion that can cover the surrounding area in its acidic blood... thankfully, if you shield yourself even with a transported object it still can't sense you...

The Abomination looks like a bunch of deformed undead fuzed together into an disturbing creature. it has giant blobs of pus that throb constantly, it doing creepy moving flesh sounds and it gushes blood, splattering the pod walls.

Next pod had within it an Tall, Lanky and green glowing undead and by the constant ticking of the Geiger counter it was pretty obvious that the radiation on that walker was in a dangerous levels:

Skorm: The Rads on that thing can poison anyone here...

Basileouss: Actually, peashooters like yourself have abnormal resistance to Radiation, so you could survive in contact with the Nuclear Dead for an extended period of time...

Skorm: I got a nickname for this types of undead... Nukies.

Basileouss thought about, smiled, grabbed his book and wrote something on it then looked at the pod:

Basileouss: The...Nukies are living conduits of radiation, they can absorb all the rads of its surrounding area. his brain function is at 22% but for some reason they prefer to be completely silent. they are quick on their feet, like to fight in close range and can spit Highly irradiated saliva. they can be really passive but will hunt you down if its night or you approach them...

The final pod contained an Really aggressive glowing and Muscular Walker. He looked angry, he was covered in Green glowing wounds and he had cinders spewing from his skin.

Basileouss: This is the Warlock... His brain function is far beyond we've ever seen, he has an astonishing 37% brain function... he may seem like an mindless savage due to his little temper tantrum but in reality this a Intelligent and crafty walker. it can wield any weapon, it can use its fellow undead as meatshields, he can adapt to our strategies and even find weaknesses in our defenses... when its killed it explodes, splattering his toxic blood everywhere and also he can spit fire at you if get too close...

Warlock: Let me free!... I'll rip your goddamn head!... AAGHHHH! *He roared as he continued to bash the reinforced bulletproof glass*

Basileouss then presses red button, afterwards the pod with the warlock in it, begins to release some transparent liquid that burns the warlock's flesh, which makes him scream in pain...

Basileouss: He's too dangerous to keep awake... that sulfuric acid is the only thing that can kill him without causing his detonation...

Both Him and Skorm leave the room, then Basileouss looks at Skorm and hands him a vile filled with an orange liquid that he pulled out of his pouch:

Skorm: Is this some magic liquid that will make me immortal? *He joked*

Basileouss: Close... its an chemical that will allow your body to be able to adsorb an crazy amount of radiation... it will last within your system for a solid three month period... use it immediately as you enter the scourge lands. I call it "Blood of the Syndicate"

Skorm nodded and left to his room. he placed the vile on his pouch then continued to go to his room, after reaching his room he opened the Armored door and walked into his room. The Sam sisters awaited Skorm on his bed, the kissed and proceeded with their "endeavor"...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE-**

The many workers on the Compound where working hard to create an Bridge to an Building across the street, not willing to walk on open ground in case Walkers spotting them. The bridge was 10 meters long and it stretched to the Southwest wall of the compound and it reached an Old Office building's roof.

Then carried their tools to the building, later after crossing they secured the bridge with 7 inch nails. the bridge was made of Wood, rope and metal nails. after securing the bridge, A bunch of Armored Gatling peas, Oranges and Corncobs traveled by it unto the roof carrying crates for construction. Then a Corncob wearing a lab coat and a pair of comically large glasses walked by holding a Blueprint, he placed the blueprint on a box then spoke:

Vandelhiem: Come laddies, let's see what are our objective today... Mmm... Okay you know the drill, Place one way glass on the windows if the Glass runs out, barricade them. Fortify the Doors, if you find an Contagion room... call the Hazmat squad so they can do their thing, bring anything useful like supplies and don't forget to plant the Thorn vine seeds on the spot where to walls meet... now move...

The workers began replacing, upgrading and generally adding the Building to the compound within minutes, their teamwork was speeding the entire operation up. Within record time they finished modifing the building then they planted the seeds in little patches of dirt on the roof, afterwards the bridge. Vandelhiem began pouring an single drop of some blue liquid on the Seeds before quickly moving back to the main compound, within seconds the seeds grew rapidly until the covered the whole building and the bridge on Lush green vines and leaves.

* * *

 **AT THE RUINS OF SKORM'S HOME-**

The dusty winds blew through the now barren area formely an large chunk of a Neighborhood, the Rubble and Unintentional Metal artworks litered the wasteland. Near the Crater, there's a pile of Rubble, ash and previously molten metal that seems to be shaking... then all of sudden, an almost skeletal hand emerges from the rubble and slowly turns into a fist as an loud muffled Scream is heard...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chp9- To the Scourge Part1

**Back to 1st person perspective, I'll also going to be updating all of my stories... an Grammar Purge in some way... to many Grammatical errors, so I'll be busy fixing a lot of Sh*t... so regarding this story, there's maybe like maybe one more Chapter** **before I do the Final Chapter... Enjoy**

* * *

It was morning, maybe 5 in the morning, I've been recovering slowly from my injuries but I don't feel the pain anymore. I crawled my way out of the bed without waking up my girlfriends. I went up to the Armor Closet, pulled out the armor that Dreyfuss gave me and started putting it on.

I wanted to bring the girls with me but the possibility of them "Expecting" was too big to allow them to go with me. After putting on the Chestplate, I walked to my nightstand and pulled out an piece of paper but immediately put it back as I saw an Tape recorder like the one Dad had when he wasn't in battle.

I put the tape recorder near my mouth and spoke to it after I pressed record:

"Hey Sam, Samantha and Sammy... Its me. I leaving this message so you know that by the time you've hear this recording, I'll already be in the Scourge lands. I thought about this for hours at night... I've just couldn't bring you with me. The high possibility of... You "Planting Seeds" is a burden in my mind... Don't get me wrong, I love the image of us surrounded with a couple kids but I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and the kid or Kids... Its obvious that you'll be expecting... we've been... *Clears throat*... doing it like rabbits lately so... I'll would prefer that you could stay here. I love all three of you too much... this is Skorm and I'll be back before you know it..."

I stopped the recording then I took the cartridge out and placed it on top of the Nightstand.

I put on my Gauntlets from the armor then I opened the door and left the Sams to sleep. I walked down the Hallway. Then as I'm walking, one of the Soldiers I selected to go with me, Jinx, walked by my side.

Jinx: Today is the Day, Sir...

"It is... You ready?"

Jinx: Hell yeah...

The Kid was born without an functional firing system but he was I hybrid between an Fire pea and an Ice pea. He has the same armor but it was missing his Sleeves and he Carried an Powerful modified Paintball gun that belonged to the first Undead that he killed. the gun it self fired metal 6.5 inch metal balls that either were frozen or on fire depending on what gene was stronger in that moment. He told me that his body randomly switches between Ice and Fire gradually.

Then another soldier that was drinking soda from a bending machine came up and walked by up to us and followed... That was John Krovack or Kronos.

Kronos: About Fucking time... Let's move.

Jinx: You are so impatient but your kinda right we off schedule.

Kronos wore a similar armor but this version was Elite Scout, differences was that his had an integrated backpack, he had an Frequency adapter and no helmet. he wore an Hockey mask with an PMC hat. he had an Pre Aftermath gun, an P90 with red dot, an grip, an Extended mag and he had an buzzsaw integrated to the Under barrel, something he says that he saw from an movie poster of a film called "Gears: Battle for Sera".

Then we got another person joining us, Jacqueline Roosevelt aka Siren followed by Catalina del Rosario and Benjamin"Brook"Harris. Siren was wearing her own version of the Armor, she had like an gladiator skirt and no helmet but an Bandana on her mouth. She carried an Tri-Barrel Rifle called P41 ACR Carbine. Catalina wore an Scout version of the armor which has an Large ammo belt, an Backpack and a First aid kit while she wore an Black Gas mask, as her weapon she carried an Lewis Machine Gun, it was made recently based on old books about wars of the forefathers...

Benjamin or Brook wore an Heavy version of the armor, he had thick neck armor, an Large ammo bag feeding him an ammo belt. his armor had green tribal desings painted in dark green. His helmet covered his entire head, so he carried an Intergrated minigun on his left arm. the minigun itself was much smaller than your typical Gatling guns but got the job done.

All of us went to the Main gate, many of the civies and soldiers cheered us before the Gatekeeper opened the Gate, as he opened it, gunfire was heard. an Undead attack, we got into position behind some concrete wall:

Catalina: **_A pelear!_** (Spanish for "Fight!")

Brook: Two tangos at 12 a clock!

I fired my peas at the Undead soldiers, dropping two then shifting right and killing one more. Jinx shot his AK-47u looking paintball gun like a master, headshoting maybe five walkers then quickly dropping an Undead that was on a rooftop with three shots to the chest. It was Quiet, the fight ended and then we got up, I heard a whistle then i turned around only to see Thermopylae holding an gun in his hands, which looked tiny for him.

Thermopylae: Take this... Its an FAMAS, an Bullpup rifle that I Upgraded for Dreyfuss but he turned it down. this rifle I modified to have to Magazines on it's sides, an 3x ACOG scope, an Grip, an Stock, laser sight and an Underbarrel Buzzsaw... Kronos made that last one...

Kronos: You'll thank me when the Buzzsaw get's ya out of a Sticky situation...

"Thanks Thermopylae... I appreciated"

He nodded before the Sams past between his leg, Armored and Holding an M4 Carbine. They placed the gun on their back then afterwards ran up to me and slapped me in my helmet before yelling at me:

All three Sams: You are'nt leaving us!

"You are-"

Samantha: Fertilized?... We know... But that ain't stopping us from going with you.

"I-... I'm going to be a father... but that's more than enough reason to all three of you to stay here..."

Sam: We have made our minds...

I lifted them up and spun them around before I spoke:

"You three are so stubborn... but I can't stop, unless I tied you to the bed..."

Sammy: I thought You did'nt like to foreplay? - _She joked-_

I rolled my eyes then I removed my helmet before I kissed them. Jinx, Kronos, Siren, Brook, Catalina, The Sams and Myself where headed to an Area that none explored since the end of the Scourge War, an Area highly contaminated and covered in dangers crawling everywhere: Florida, The remnants of the Wall and everything in between. we headed south down the abandoned City limits, thought the jungle of non active vegetation and Ruins of Old buildings.

* * *

 **10 minutes of walking later**

We looked back, the Outpost was nowhere in sight but we did see the first roadblock in our way: The American military and National Guard Base. I knew this base very well but even I couldn't tell what was anything. The whole facility was about the size of Three football field and it was considered a city back when Scourge War was a thing. I knew that the next thing after crossing the City was The Wall's Ruins.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	10. To the Scourge Prt2 (Finale)

**Author's** **note: POV is back to Skorm, not a third person perspective.**

* * *

I know this City all too well, the things that occurred here burned into my memory like an like the charred remains of concrete littered everywhere. My squad and I began entering the Military city just at the border with the Scourge Land, slowly scouting the area just to not get any surprises on the way.

Jinx: Sir, is it true that you were "there" when Zomboss died?

"Yes, I was even though I was dying when it happened"

Jinx: Lawbringer was Brother. I hope that he be in a better place. - _Softly said-_

"He is..."

It slightly humorous to me that there were dusty as hell tents here untouched by the blast, something made of cloth that wasn't touched by the devastating power of the Bomb while the Wall was decimated. Deep inside the concern for the seeds that the Sams carried was bothering me but tried to ignore it due to the inevitable fact that Sam, Samantha and Sammy wouldn't leave my side.

we continued our pass through the city, nothing out of the ordinary, if ordinary was the patches of tall grass with random helmets and harvested Ammo. Many of us plants prefer not to think of what happens to our dead when buried or left behind but the truth is that when a plant dies, the earth swallows it and creates large patches of grass where it laid. But for me it was hard to ignore it just by seeing that about 75% of the ground was covered in grass.

Brook: Damn, so many good soldiers died here.

Kronos: Soldiers that we could use right about now...

Catalina: Yo, boss man where do we go from here?

"We go straight through the middle and we scale the Wall or if the staircases and elevators are still working we can use'em"

Siren: You actually think that they are still operational?

Kronos: Fifty rounds that they ain't working...

Brook: sixty if they are working.

Jinx: I join in and I think they are still working.

The Sam's seemed quiet-er than normal, I followed their lead and kept my trap shut, I don't want to lose any rounds for a yes/no situation.

The Wall was barely standing, most of the outside layer was melted and it was itching to crumble. the staircases where intact and the elevator as well, so the bets was done and ammo switched hands afterwards they walked into the elevator.

Kronos: Where to Boss man?

"To the Semi last floor"

It was no secret that I knew this place well but even I couldn't believe that it remained standing for so long.

Catalina: Is Quiet.

Jinx: ...Too Quiet.

they were right, No undead in sight and nothing to shoot. Seemed like I wasn't the only one that was craving some action, I could see Kronos getting military while passing corners.

The hallway leading to the exit was a skinny path that had Armor everywhere and it took an shady route down a sewer then go through the Electric substation. the problem is that the tunnel had been exposed to the outside world for some unbeknownst reason so that meant that the route was compromised.

Sam: Where now?

We were in the East wing of the Command center, so it was a right to an hidden door.

"Follow me and Check your corners"

Brook: Wilco.

I walked up the bookshelf that was "suspiciously" glued to the wall, pulled the one yellow book then the wall opened, we went in heading through a large devastated room formerly a ammo cache. The the room itself had a giant crater on the left wall, reveling the Scourge land.

An Orange tint covered the air, I could feel the wind heavier than common possibly by the years of contamination.

Kronos: We taking the Long way or the Short way?

"Long way... short way requires ropes and grappling equipment"

Then I walked through the seemingly abandoned ammo room, took the little entry that laid on the floor near an Flag. the entry was easy but I could feel something watching us and most likely studied our apperance. through the narrow hole on the ground we landed in the Facility's sewer system, which led to a small river (Well if its still there). the sewers itself had that particular "Keep out" look to it, Forefather skeletal remains and a thick dark brownish mist covered at least a foot in a half from the ground up.

Catalina: Hey boss man, where does a shithole like this lead to?

Brook: Funny, I was thinking the Same thing.

"It leads to a small river to the Outskirts of the West Scourge... well, at least when I was here"

Sam: You lost?

"No... its that it has been a while since my visit to the Scourge"

Kronos: Don't get too emotional, we ain't there yet... which leads me to this... How was your experience in the Scourge?

"Typical shit... getting shot, avoiding mortars and the general lack of Sleep but other than that it could be the amount of drinking I went out here... When the war broke out, everyone and their mothers ran for the hills, leaving everything behind... including the Booze"

Jinx: I like the sound of that... I mean the Booze part.

As we continue our walk, we heard some sounds which alerted us of someone's or something's presence. Our weapons ready and our minds creating ways to react to this situation were an Safe way to acknowledge the posible shredding by gunfire. I was chill, ready to pop a' cap in some Undead but completely calm, it was almost too military when just one undead showed up and he was swiftly decapitated by Jinx.

Jinx: I got'em...

Kronos: No shit kid, you blew his head off.

"Be alert... there may be more coming"

They kept going eventually running into a large roadblock of Undead in the way to reach an Pipe on the Ground.

"Take 'em out!"

They begin to open fire, taking down a few Undead before the rest charged forward to attack the Plants.

Kronos: Aim for the head!

The group fired at the horde, keeping them back and eliminating then as quickly as they got in view. then they just stopped coming...

"We're clear"

Kronos: I've expected more...

Brook: Me too but seems like they're all dead... again...

Jinx: Okay, who else had some experience in the Scourge?

The kid spoke, snapping us from our combat mode, half of us turned to see him while the sames looked for a path with Catalina.

Siren: I was a little sprout when the shite side of Florida turned to the Scourge... my parents ran leaving me behind, bloody cowards...

Jinx: Oh sorry...

Siren: Why be sorry, while a was alone I've shot my first enemy... an wounded Catapult.

Catalina: This way!

We ran to the sound and saw an slide down, Catalina and the Sam's stood at the bottom. I looked at them then took two steps back before I slid down to them. The rest did as well, I almost got tackled by Brook.

"Let's keep moving, Catalina and Sam's take lead"

They moved through the dark sewers, I honestly was feeling kinda sick, not by the sewers but for the anxiety that going back to the place were this Undead nightmare began.

Kronos: You okay boss man?

"I'm a little on edge..."

Kronos: Want a smoke?

"Nah... I don't smoke"

Then I heard the loud roar of a Chainsaw starting, echoing through the sewer. We all turned around to see Kronos slicing an Armored Undead right through the middle:

Kronos: Hahahaha!... Right through your fuckin' Face!

The he pulled his saw out, an goo stuck on the blades and the chilling sound of thick blood plus flesh separating was not focus point but the Armored Undead falling down, separated in equal parts.

Brook: What a save... - _Slighly on edge_ -

Jinx took a moment to hold back his urge to vomit, I could'nt blame him. Kronos move pass the body before gesturing us to move which we did.

Jinx: That's digusting and Barbaric...

Kronos: War is worse and by your information we're currently in one...

Siren: Where the devil he was hidin'?

Kronos: In a small gap between a bloody wall and pallets of wood.

Then the Sam's and Catalina stopped, I looked forward then felt something moving me to what a front of us: An Rusted and destroyed mesh leading to the river or at least what's left of it...

I kicked the mesh of then officially stepped into the Scourge lands. The wind pushed small patches of dust and rust over the area, making the Scourge look like a dusty territory. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look and I saw my commanding Officer from back in my Scourge time. He looks at me then pats my shoulder, he then leaves, banishing into dust...

Samantha: You okay?

"Yeah... I'm just seeing things..."

Catalina: **_So, esto es El Azote?..._** ("So, this is the Scourge?" in spanish)

Brook nodded before hearing something run out of the sewers: An Enormous Kimera Plant wearing similar but way heavier armor.

Siren: Balgazon?!

Balgazon: Hell yeah baby, You lot are'nt goin' down there without your big ol' Irish arse kicker! _-Voice deep and rowdy sounding yet filtrated by the helmet-_

"Welcome... I guess..."

Kronos: Splinter Bone how the fuck did you find us?!

Splinter Bone: Simple, I follow the Undead troops that we're following your tracks...

"We've been followed?!"

Splinter Bone: Unfortunately for them, I followed them here...

He says while holding an Soldier undead's head then comically throwing it to an opened Nuclear waste barrel. he climbs down then walks forward to us, upon close inspection I noticed that he is a Corncob, Peashooter and Cactus hybrid. his corn was replaced with tiny corn sized peas which had an small thorn like the cactus.

He's huge, like three times my height, he's maybe like seven feet with nine inches, well I can't surely tell but he has to be about taller than six feet.

"Let's keep going... we have a long journey ahead of us..."

We follow the river, down through the mist. we banish through the mist, something tells me we're being watched but we head towards the Scourge, after the Syndicate's base.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE-**

 **(3rd Perspective)**

An Ominous figure in a chair, hooked up to IV station glued to the seat, its arms badly burned and glowing like magma. the veins on its neck glow orange, the soldiers standing next to it are wearing very armored hazmat suits except one who is wearing the same armor minus the gazmat parts, one of his eyes covered in bandages.

Skar: **Me... Warn you...**

A familiar voice: **I get it Skar... I fucking get it... you saw through the plant's facade but I did'nt listen... but I won't be fooled again. Now, gather the troops from this territory and Hunt those plants down.**

Skar: **Any... rules?...**

Dr. Zomboss: - _Cough_ \- **No, not this time. My only desire is to make them suffer and watch as I see their homes, friends and family burn inside a pool of napalm...**

Hazmat Undead: Sir... we... go now.

Dr. Zomboss: **Of course, Skar take charge of the troops, I'll be unreachable by anyone while I'm engineering my newest creation...**

He says while looking at his hand, his skin had become tougher, less elastic and much more rigid in certain spots of his body, the gray-ish green skin is this area was replaced by fiery plant skin. he had leaves growing on his right shoulder.

The image then slowly rises up to his face:

Skar: **What... you... making?...**

Then the sight stops on Zomboss's face, his right side of his face had this flaming Plant skin, his right eye was now solid black. the only thing that was'nt covered in this type of skin was his jaw.

Dr. Zomboss: **The key to the destruction of the living plants as well the resurrection** **of our race...**

* * *

 **THE END OF ACT ONE-** **SKORM**


End file.
